Fairy Tail- The New Generation
by blue-eyegirl18
Summary: Everyone has settled down and started having kids, but no one informed them of the trouble they would be! Now its time to pick a new team for the Grand Magic Games. Who is on this years team? And what's wrong with Ember? Main pairs are Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is blue-eyegirl18 and this is also my very first fanfic. Just bare with me on this one! Read and Review. Also I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to it's wonderful creator. Enjoy!**

 _Thoughts_

regular talking

A girl with long pink hair walked to a bridge that stretched across a canyon. She looked as if she had been in a fight with all the cuts and scrapes that were scattered over her body. Her black tube top and skirt were torn so bad that it was a wonder they even stayed on her at all. The torn clothes revealed a pink tattoo on her left arm.

It was a Fairy Tail Guild mark.

"Storm! Where are you, you stripping freak?!" She yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. When no reply came she shook her head. Storm Fullbuster was a member of her team and with his black hair and ice blue eyes he was the carbon copy of his father, Gray.

"I didn't see him in the river Ember." Said a voice to her left.

Said girl turned to see a boy with red hair and armor climb out of the canyon. He was a year older than her and is the leader of their team.

Of course, no one expected anything less of the son of Titania.

Ember shuttered.

Jaxon Fernandez had a temper like his mother but thanks to his father, Jellal, it was countered with his cool demeanor.

"He's got to be here! He couldn't have been thrown very far!" She said.

All Ember could think about was how Storm threw himself in front of her to protect her from the bandits. She and Jaxon looked to the bridge in time to see a white haired figure making their way towards them.

"Well he didn't make it to the other side of the canyon. I looked everywhere." She said. Light Dreyer had short white hair and blue eyes. She was the daughter of Laxus Dreyer and Mirajane Strauss, but she looked like her Aunt Lisanna. Light was a sweet tempered girl, but if you got her angry she would shock you into oblivion seeing as how she inherited her father's lightning dragon slayer magic.

 _What in the world does she see in my brother?_ Ember thought as she looked at her friend. Light has this big crush on her twin brother.

That made Ember stop and look around. Speaking of which,where was he?

" Hey has anyone seen Blaze?" She asked.

Jaxon shook his head.

" Not since we split up."

Ember could feel her already throbbing headache getting worse. Her twin brother was a hot head with no self control. he was exactly like their father in looks and mannerisms, much to the horror of the rest of the Guild. Apparently one Natsu was bad enough. It didn't help that Blaze could have been their father's twin, if not for his eyes, which the twines got from their mother. Ember on the other hand look exactly like their mother with the exception of her pink hair.

she sighed.

When they were little their mom would tell them stories about the missions she and dad used to go on. There was no doubt that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia could reduce a town to ashes, well Natsu could anyway. Ember's mother would yell at him for being reckless and costing them some of the payment. Between that and her father's regular fights with Gray, the only person who could make him behave was Erza Scarlett, aka Titania. Now that is one terrifying woman. Even Jaxon is terrified of his mother.

"I hope he isn't destroying anything." said Light looking worried.

A shadow of wrath crossed over Jaxon's face.

"He better not if he knows what's good for him."

Ember and Light exchanged a glance and it was decided that Jaxon was more like Erza than he was like Jellal at times. He could be as terrifying as his mother if the situation called for it. With the exception of Light, all of team Blaze's parents had been on the same team. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia had been Fairy Tail's strongest team.

Ember smiled as she remembered her mother and father saying that team Blaze had almost surpassed team Natsu.

After a while, Jaxon, Ember, and Light started walking to the right side of the forest where they had sent Blaze to look for Storm. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day and Ember wished she wasn't so exhausted. That way she could actually enjoy this moment, but of course knowing their luck the bandits were from a Dark Guild. Which means they were harder to beat than team Blaze had originally thought. Ember scowled as she looked at her ruined clothes. The black tube top she wore was barely held together by a thread and her short black skirt was in shreds.

 _If only I could Requip like Jaxon_ , she thought longingly as Jaxon Requiped into a new set of armor.

As they walked they heard yelling coming from ahead of them. Ember, Jaxon, and Light ran until they came to a little clearing where they saw a pink haired boy and a black haired boy facing off.

"What did you call me?!"

" What do you think I called you Snowflake?!"

It was Blaze and Storm, both of whom seemed to have gotten their second wind after the battle. Ember sighed in relief. She hadn't realized how worried she was about Storm. Jaxon took a step forward to end the fight before it escalated to a full out battle, which has happened and it was not pretty. Ember put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'll do it."

Jaxon nodded and stepped back so Ember could walk over to the bickering boys, who was too busy fighting to notice the girl walking towards them.

"Hot Head!"

"Exhibitionist!"

" ICE MAKE-"

" FIRE DRAGON-"

Ember moved in between them and into the line of fire and closed her eyes. She really hoped that her calculation was correct. When Blaze and Storm's magic dissipated she let out a sigh of relief.

" What the crap Em?! I could have hurt you!" Her brother yelled.

Ember snorted.

She and Blaze were equally matched. There was a reason why they were called the Fire Twins of Fairytail. Storm just looked at Ember with impassive blue eyes.

" The mission is over and I'd like to go home and take a shower, so let's get moving."

As she walked passed Storm, Ember gave in to her impulses and punched him in the face. Storm went flying through the air and landed a few feet away.

"That was for trying to be a hero and taking that hit." She said as he picked himself off the ground and walked back to the group.

" But thank you Storm." Ember said with a smile.

Everyone stood in shock from her sudden mood swing. Blaze growled. Storm has been watching his sister a lot lately and he didn't like it. It was bad enough that he protected her before he could get there.

Blaze went pale.

His father was not going to be happy that he got shown up by the Snowflake. Blaze could see the looming fight between his father and Gray and he winced. This will not be pretty.

"Hey Em, lets not tell Dad about Ice princess saving you, okay?"

Ember got an amused look on her face, no doubt imagining the same scene he had.

"That's probably a good idea if we want the Guild to stay intact."

Blaze gave his sharp toothed grin.

"Come on! Dad would totally win that fight!"

Storm looked at the laughing twins as he walked behind them on their way home to Magnolia. Storm didn't like the idea of walking all the way home, but due to the fact that out of the five team members three were dragon slayers any vehicle transportation was out of the question thanks to their motion sickness. For people with amazing powers, they sure do get weak on vehicles. He and Ember had been friends for a while so he knew what they looked like. Storm remembered when he and Ember became friends. They were seven years old as they watched their fathers fight over something stupid for the umpteenth time that day in the Guild Hall.

"Why do they fight all the time? Aren't they friends?" Ember asked with a confused expression.

Storm shook his head.

" Your guess is as good as mine."

Up to this point they hadn't ever really interacted with each other. Ember mostly talked to Light, Storm's sister, Sky, Enoia Fernandez, and Lexia Redfox while Storm spent his time with Blaze, Steel Redfox, and Jaxon. Sometimes Blaze and Ember's older brother Igneel would come and join their group.

"Oi, Snowflake! Come and fight me!"

The pair turned to see Blaze standing on a table pointing his finger at Storm. He was all fired up and wanted to fight just like his father. Without waiting for Storm to accept, he launched himself at him with fists blazing. Storm had no time to react and he braced himself for a hit that never came. Ember had placed herself in between the boys and had caught her brother's burning fists.

"You idiot! He wasn't ready yet!" She yelled as she launched Blaze across the Guild with a well placed kick where he smacked into Gajeel Redfox. He turned with a dangerous aura to the person sitting next to him, who just happened to be Laxus Dreyer.

" Do you want to go Sparky?!" he yelled as he threw a stool at Laxus. It hit the lightning dragon slayer in the chest and sent him flying.

Right into Erza's strawberry cake.

She sat there for a moment and then flipped the table at the fighting men. Soon the whole Guild was fighting as the mothers pulled their kids behind an overturned table before going to try to stop the fighting.

Storm and Ember looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. Did they ever love their family.

Now at seventeen, they were the best of friends and Storm started to feel more than that for her. She was amazing and he had the urge to make her his and only his. Storm wanted her to smile that bright smile at him, to laugh at his stupid jokes, he wanted to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep to her every night.

He smiled as he planned how to make the female dragon slayer his.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **How was it? let me know with your reviews! constructive criticism accepted, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! Chapter two is up! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxx

After a few days of traveling, Team Blaze arrived at Fairytail and were knocked over as soon as they walked through the doors due to the brawl going on inside. Ember ended up underneath Storm, who had fallen on top of her. Their eyes met and they both blushed heavily before quickly untangling themselves.

"What the-" Blaze said before a light blue haired boy was thrown into him, knocking Blaze to the ground.

"Ouch." Said the boy as he looked at who he was laying on. His golden eyes widened.

"When did you get back Blaze?"

"Why don't you get the hell off me, Steel." He growled.

Ember sighed.

If there was one person who got under her brother's skin as much as Storm, it was Steel Redfox. He wasn't as big as his father and older brother, Rex, but he was a lot bigger than his mother Levy. So you could say that he, Storm, and Blaze all had the same build. While Rex was the spitting image of Gajeel, Steel took more after his mother in looks. They have the same blue hair and gold eyes. Their face shape sort of resembles the other. Steel also had piercings, since he was an Iron Dragon Slayer like his father and brother. He had one in his lip and nose. Steel also had them going up both of his ears.

"Thats it! You want to fight Spikey?!" Blaze yelled bumping foreheads with Steel.

" Spikey? Man you suck at trash talking Flame for Brains."

With that comment Ember's brother and Steel joined the fray.

"Is that thing really my twin?" She asked Storm who was standing next to her.

He laughed.

" I seem to remember a certain pink haired girl enjoying a good brawl or two."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"But not to the extent that he does."

" True. I'm just enjoying the fact that I didn't get dragged into a fight with him." Storm smiled.

After that comment Blaze was thrown into Storm like a burning fireball making them both crash to the ground.

" What the hell you pyro! Watch where you're landing!" Storm yelled standing to glare at fire mage.

" What was that Ice Princess?!"

Storm stripped off his clothes so that he was only in his boxers, a little habit he picked up from his father. Ember shook her head. What was wrong with the Fullbuster family?

"Emmy!"

"Em, you're home!"

Ember turned to see two blonde haired figures racing out of the brawl as they tackled her to the ground. She laughed at her younger brother and sister.

"How did the mission go?" Scorch asked. He was a boy of fifteen with their mother's blonde hair and onyx eyes. Their father wouldn't let him go on missions until he could summon two celestial gates at once. He was eager about anything related to missions.

" Blaze didn't destroy anything again did he?" asked a shy voice on Ember's left. She looked down to see a girl of twelve staring at her. Celeste Dragneel had strawberry-blond hair with Lucy's soft features and Natsu's eyes. She was also a Celestial Spirit mage. Her training was coming along faster than Scorch's, much to his despair.

"No. I think Jaxon has him terrified." Ember laughed as she looked around the Guild.

"Hey, where's Igneel and Layla?"

Igneel was the eldest Dragneel child at 19. He looked just like Natsu with his pink hair and black eyes, but his calm demeanor was as far from his father as you could get.

"He takes after my father in that aspect." Lucy would reply when ever someone made a comment about her son's calm attitude. Sometimes that meant that people mistook his calmness for weakness, which was a big mistake on their part. Ember shivered as she remembered the last mission she went on with her older brother. He could take on their father and possibly win. Igneel turned into a monster in battle. Especially if someone he cared about was hurt or threatened. Layla on the other hand was the spitting image of their mother, but with the personality of their father. It weirded out the older generation because they couldn't comprehend a Lucy look alike with Natsu's dense destructive behavior. Which was funny seeing as how she was a Celestial mage. Layla could demolish a city with using a Torus/Scorpio unison raid. She was also Ember's best friend since they were only a year apart, Layla 18 and Ember 17.

Scorch smiled.

"They went on an S-Class mission!" He was practically bouncing with excitement while Ember deflated in depression. They promised to take her and Blaze on the next S-Class they went on.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US?!" Ember wailed.

Celeste looked at her older sister in concern.

"They didn't go alone Emmy. Minna and Rex are with them." she said as if that was the source of Ember's despair.

Ember's eye twitched.

So her siblings decided to take those two with them? She could understand Igneel taking Minna due to his huge crush on her. Minna Strauss is the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen. She looked like her mother, but with the Strauss white hair. She was also a takeover mage like her father and aunts. Minna and Light Dreyer were cousins. It wasn't the fact that Minna went that bothered her. Why did they take Rex? Sure Rexus Redfox was powerful but he was a jerk too. It was like having a Gajeel Jr. seeing as how he was the same as his father in every way including looks. He also had his sights set on Layla becoming his and Ember's dense sister didn't have a clue about it. Plus he is the only person in the Guild that Igneel can't stand to be around.

 _I guess guys like the blonde airhead types_ , she thought looking at a strand of her pink hair miserably.

Who in their right mind would want a freak with pink hair?

"Attention!" Boomed a loud voice from the second floor balcony above the Guildhall breaking through Ember's self reflection. Master Makarov was standing on the banister waiting for the brawling to subside. Ember walked over to her friends in time to hear Light talking about the mission to Sky, Lexia, and Enoia. Everyone stopped what they ere doing to listen to the Master.

" It's time to decide who will represent Fairytail in this year's Grand Magic Games."

Ember watched as Scorch and Celeste ran to their parents, who were standing on the other side of the Guild watching the master with serious faces, and decided to go over too. Since Ember had moved out of the house a few months before she felt as if she hadn't seen her parents in forever. Lucy watched as her second daughter approached in her torn clothing.

" Ember! What in Earthland happened to you?!" She started inspecting the teen girl for serious injuries, which none were found.

" Mom! It's just a few bruises and some scratches. You know that Blaze and Storm would never let me get seriously hurt." Ember said bitterly.

They coddled her way to much and tried to keep her out of the action. They said that they'd never forgive themselves if she got hurt, but Ember suspected they thought she couldn't handle a real fight. Lucy heard the bitterness in the girl's voice and put a sad smile on her face. She knew what was going through her daughter's head. It was the same thoughts she had at that age when Natsu and Gray were always protecting her. Ember didn't know that Natsu had ordered Blaze to protect his twin at all costs or that Storm was just doing it because he was in love with her.

Lucy shook her head.

Her daughter was as dense as Natsu when it came to love.

" How did the mission go?" Lucy asked.

Ember put on that fake smile that Lucy knew all too well.

"It went great. The bandits were stronger than we thought, but we got the entire reward since Blaze didn't destroy the town this time."

Blaze had joined the group in time to hear this and glared at his sister as their family laughed.

"We're glad you guys made it back safely." Natsu said as he pulled the twins in for a hug. Their father has calmed down a lot since becoming a family man, but that's not to say he wasn't still dangerous because he was. He just saved his destructive power for when he needed it. That included fighting with a certain Ice mage.

"The team representing Fairytail will be…" master began.

"Jaxon Fernandez."

Everyone nodded seeing as how Jaxon was an S-Class mage. Erza and Jellal beamed with pride and Enoia looked at her little brother with amusement in her dark eyes. Jaxon himself looked as if he were going off to war.

" Storm Fullbuster."

Said boy grinned as his mother, Juvia, and Sky squealed with joy. Gray gave Natsu a smile of superiority.

" Looks like my kid made the cut. I wonder if yours will?"

"Look here Ice Stripper! My kid can beat yours anytime!"

They smacked their foreheads together and glared while growling and yelling insults.

"Steel Redfox."

Gajeel then joined in the fight about who's kid was stronger as he, Steel, and Levy came to join the group.

"I wish he wouldn't be so loud." Steel said shaking his blue hair as he stood next to Ember, making her shake her head. She and Steel were friends but sometimes he managed to get under her skin as well as Blaze.

Ember rolled her eyes as they stared at the arguing men.

" Blaze Dragneel."

Natsu and Blaze did a little victory dance as everyone cheered and Lucy looked at them with a smile. Scorch was watching his brother with hero worshipping eyes and Celeste grinned at Ember. So far this was a strong team being put together.

" Thats four. I wonder who the last one will be." Lucy said to Juvia and Levy.

"I think that the master is making an all male team." Juvia replied.

" Well Igneel and Rex are gone. Scorch is too young. So it has to be an older male from the Guild." spoke Levy in a logical tone. The mothers were all so lost in thought about who the last one would be that they almost missed the name.

"And Ember Dragneel."

Ember's eyes got wide as Celeste jumped on her squealing and Natsu rubbed it in Gray and Gajeel's faces.

The guild erupted into cheers as the members of Team Fairytail joined the master on the second floor.

" You five will make Fairytail proud. Fight to the best of your ability!"

Then as one Storm, Ember, Blaze, Jaxon, and Steel raised up the Fairytail sign as the Guild began to party.

Lucy watched her daughter's determined eyes and grew worried. She could practically see Ember's need to prove herself to her brother and Storm. Not just them either. She wanted to prove herself to the whole Guild.

" What's with the look Luce?"

She explained her fears to her husband.

" I'm just worried she'll do something reckless."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in thought.

" I'll have Blaze watch her closely. He'll keep her in check."

Lucy shook her head.

" Natsu can't you see that making Blaze her bodyguard is what caused this? She wants to prove that she can take care of herself and that she is strong enough to do it on her own."

A pained look crossed his face.

"You know why I had him do that."

Both parents remembered the time when a Dark Guild kidnapped Ember and Blaze to try and kill Natsu and Lucy. They were four years old and Ember had come out of it in the worst condition. Natsu swore that his daughter would never know that kind of pain again.

"Look at her Natsu."

He did as he was told and he saw a girl with fire in her eyes. A girl who wasn't backing down.

Lucy smiled at him.

" She has your fighting spirit Natsu. She'll be fine and besides she's not alone." Lucy said as they looked at the young Fairytail members.

Natsu then smiled.

"yeah, she sure does."

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **How was it? let me know! Please review xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue-eyegirl18 here and this is the next installment of** ** _Fairy Tail- The New Generation_** **! I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday, so keep your eyes peeled! Enough rambling and on with the story xD!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ember stepped into her apartment with a happy sigh. What better way to prove herself to everyone then by participating in the GMG? She squealed with delight at the chance to show everyone what she was made of.

"Hey Em! You need to get more hot sauce!" yelled a voice coming from the kitchen.

" And ice cream!" came a different voice.

Ember stopped and growled. How many times did she have to tell Blaze and Storm to stop breaking into her house? She was headed towards the kitchen when movement in her bedroom caught her eye. Ember slammed the door of her room open to find Jaxon and Steel going through her underwear drawer.

" How does she wear this?" asked a red faced Jaxon as he lifted up a pair of lacy underwear.

"Uhhhhhhh….." was all Steel could say due to the fact that he saw a very embarrassed and very angry Ember.

" I hope you aren't going through my things…" She said as she lit her hands on fire.

The boys backed out of the room with Ember walking towards them.

"W-wait! It wasn't our fault! Blaze said that you might have a bottle of hot sauce hidden in there!" Jaxon knew it was a weak attempt at saving his skin, but even he won't mess with an angry Ember. It is an up held tradition to blame Blaze for everything. Besides the pyro could handle his sister better than anyone.

The flames dissipated from her hands and she gave a sweet smile.

" Well that still leaves the fact that you guys…. BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT!" and with that Ember gave what had been dubbed the Lucy Kick. Steel and Jaxon smashed into the wall and Blaze and Storm ran out of the kitchen to see what happened. They stopped short when Ember caught sight of them and tried running for the nearest exit. She grabbed the back of their shirts and hauled them to the living room.

" How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming into my apartment without my permission?!" she yelled. She couldn't believe this. How stupid were they?

" Hey I don't know why you get so upset about it Em. We're family." said Blaze with an eye roll.

"It's common decency!"

Storm looked away and sighed at her reaction. You'd think she'd just accept it by now, but no. Ember screeched when she saw that Storm didn't have his clothes on and she Lucy Kicked him into the kitchen.

"DON'T STRIP IN OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES!"

Jaxon and Steel looked at each other and grimaced seeing as how this was not going as they had planned. As Storm got dressed and Ember calmed down, Jaxon addressed the group.

" As we all know we were chosen to represent Fairytail in the GMG. We can not let our Guild down and so that means we need a strategy."

Ember took in his words with a confused frown.

"But how do we make a plan if we don't even know what the events are?" She asked.

Jaxon grinned.

"That's the best part. We go in there and wing it."

Blaze nodded his head rapidly as if this was sage advice while Ember looked like she was going to murder someone.

"So that's why you broke into my apartment?...JUST TO SAY THAT?!"

And with that the four boys were thrown from her window in flames. Ember dusted her hands and started packing. They had a long journey ahead of them tomorrow.

Team Fairytail entered the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore where the Grand Magic Games is held to determine the strongest Guild in all Fiore. The group split in two, Storm, Jaxon, and Storm's younger sister, Sky, all went to the hotel; while Blaze, Steel, and Ember decided to check out the town. Ember stared in wonder at all the flowers that surrounded the city.

" There are so many!"

Blaze looked uninterested at the plants.

" Yeah that's great Em, but where's the food? I'm starving!" He complained.

Ember shook her twin.

" Do you ever think about anything other than your stomach?!" She yelled, disgusted with her brother.

" Em you're making me sick…" he moaned from his sister's grip looking a little green.

she quickly let go of him cursing their father for passing on his motion sickness.

Steel watched this exchange and laughed. His friends seriously reminded him of their parents.

He looked around with his yellow eyes. There was so much to see and so little time to do so.

'Be back at the hotel by midnight…..or else'

Steel shivered at the thought of Jaxon's warning. He did not want to figure out what 'or else' was. The three Dragon Slayers looked at the clock constantly while walking through the streets of the crowded city. Their sensitive hearing picked up what sounded like a fight a few blocks away.

" Should we go and check it out?" Steel asked.

" I don't know…it's not our business right? plus we only have an hour left." Ember stated.

"I say we do it!" Blaze yelled as he grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them towards the fighting. Ember couldn't believe that her brother would drag them into someone else's problem.

On second thought, she could. Just like their father he had a hero complex. Blaze felt as if he had to save everyone whether they needed it or not, this she knew from experience.

They made their way to the alleyway that the fight was happening in and stopped short as they seen the three people Ember and Blaze couldn't stand the most.

"Sabertooth." They growled.

Three boys around their age stood over the unconscious bodies of a smaller guild.

The Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.

" We were wondering when you fairies would fly in." Said a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Yeah. It took you guys long enough. We couldn't find you so we had to entertain

ourselves with these low lifes." said another boy who was identical to the first.

Spike and Lex Eucliffe. The twin sons of Sabertooth's master, Sting and his wife, Yukino. They were like their father in every way except they were perhaps more ruthless than him. Natsu had told his children that they were exactly like their father was before he met him, but that was no excuse in Ember and Blaze's mind.

"Hn."

Ember looked to the third guy in the group. He had dark hair and red eyes. He stood still and watched the situation with a blank expression.

Ronan Cheney, the son of Sabertooth's second in command Rouge.

"I thought I smelled something bad." Steel scrunched his nose to emphasize his point.

" What was that?" Ronan asked threateningly as he moved to stand next to Lex and Spike. The Dragon Slayers stood toe to toe with each other. Ember was in between Steel, who was on her right and Blaze, who was on her left. Spike was standing right in front of her, on the verge of stepping into her personal space.

Ember growled. If there was one thing that she hated it was people getting in her personal space. Lex stood in front of Blaze and Ronan took the place in front of Steel.

"You fairies are going down this year." Lex said with a sadistic smile.

" Funny. Your guild says that every year. Who is the number one guild in all Fiore again?" Ember asked in a sweet voice.

" We will grind you into the dirt." Spike gave Ember that once over that she was used to getting from males.

" Though it would be a pity to hurt something so pretty. So how about we make a wager?"

Blaze was furious at the Saber scum for openly checking his sister out like that. Steel caught the look too and felt his anger spike. No one looked at his friend like that and got away with it. The male members of Team Fairytail looked flabbergasted as Ember said,

" What kind of wager?"

The three Sabertooth males shared a grin.

" If we win, you had to do whatever we say for a month." Said Spike as he leered at the pink haired girl.

She just looked at them blankly.

" Sorry but I don't negotiate with idiots."

Spike stared as if Ember had suddenly grown another head.

" Are you afraid your guild is going to lose?" Asked Ronan with an annoying smirk.

Steel was seriously considering punching him to wipe that look off his face.

Ember smiled like she was explaining something to a 2 year old.

"No I just can't figure something out for you to do that won't hurt your tiny brains."

Blaze and Steel couldn't help the laughter that burst out of them at the looks on the Saber's faces.

Spike was the first to react to the situation. Ember could feel his magic spiking and did the same with hers, readying for the fight that was sure to always did when the Fairytail and Sabertooth twins crossed paths. Spike attacked first, lunging for Ember, who dodged with ease. Lex and Ronan stood back as they watched their friend attack the pink haired girl relentlessly. Each time they noticed that she was able to dodge out of the light Dragon Slayer's way. She managed to jab her elbow to Spike's face as he landed a punch to her stomach. The teens flew away from each other, panting heavily. Blaze took a step towards his sister with the intent to help her. Steel, too, made a move to help out his teammate and friend.

"This is my fight. Do not interfere."

Blaze looked incredulous at his sister while Steel stared slack jawed.

" Ember what are you thinking?! We can help you!" Blaze yelled at her.

She tossed a fiery glare at him as she bumped her magic up. Flames surrounded her like a cocoon made of fire. Blaze was about to yell at her some more but was stopped by Steel's hand on his shoulder. His friend gave a slight shake of his head and Blaze could only watch helplessly as his sister fought. Steel couldn't help but think that at this moment Ember looked so much like Natsu.

 _It's the eyes_ , he thought.

There was a spark of determination deep within her that seemed to be fueling her magic. Just like Natsu. Steel had always thought of Ember as the cautious one of the twins, but she seemed to have thrown caution in the wind as she turned up the heat. With her cute face and somewhat easy going demeanor, it was easy to forget how dangerous she was. Steel through a sidelong look at Blaze, seeing that he looked to be in physical pain because he isn't able to protect his sister. Not that she needed it anyway though. Sometimes Steel thought the Dragneel family was backwards.

Spike and Ember went at each other with fists flying.

"Shadow Drive…"

Blaze and Steel jerked their heads towards the voice and saw that the place where Ronan was standing was empty.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Blaze muttered to Steel as he tried to run over to his sister. Steel raced after his friend/rival wanting to help the younger girl. He knew she was powerful, but no one can defeat an enemy when the odds aren't fair.

"Em-" Steel yelled as he saw the Shadow Dragon Slayer come up beside her in the air.

"Light Shadow Dragon Strike!"

Spike and Ronan focused their power together forming a unison raid and aimed it at Ember. The blast of swirling white and black hit the fire mage head on and shot her to the ground forming a large crater. Ember could feel her ribs break and her head split open on impact.

 _How could I not sense him?_ Ember couldn't understand where she went wrong. She should have noticed his approach and yet she didn't.

 _Am I really that weak….?_ she thought as she drifted to unconsciousness.

Spike leaned over his fallen opponent and tsked.

"These games are no place for a girl." he said condescendingly.

Lex came up beside Spike and Ronan and stared at the girl too.

" Such a shame that something so pretty got hurt."

Spike and Ronan glared at the boy and looked around wildly. Lex was supposed to be watching the flaming idiot and metal head. They looked over just in time to see a beam of fire shooting in their direction and they barely managed to dodge it.

" Back away from my sister." said Blaze in a deadly voice. Steel could see that the Dragonslayer was about to come unhinged and kill someone. Or rather someones.

"How dare you-" Blaze yelled as he lunged for Lex, Spike, and Ronan.

Steel tackled him to the ground despite the fact that Blaze was covered in scorching hot flames.

" Blaze Ember needs help! We don't have time for them!"

Blaze struggled to get away from Steel but to no avail.

 _Damn he's getting too hot._

"Turn off the fire!"

Blaze seemed to break out of his murdering haze and stopped the fire. Steel sighed in relief. He was going to definitely be feeling that in the morning.

"We have to make the pay." Said Blaze with barely controlled fury. Steel nodded as he looked at the smirking Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. He was as angry as Blaze about this. Ember was his nakama and friend. Nobody hurts his friends and gets away with it, but he also used his brain, a trait he inherited from his mother. If they didn't get out of there soon Ember was going to be even more danger.

Steel gave a grin that looked just like his father, Gajeel.

" It's like they said, Blaze. Anything can happen in the games."

Blaze gave a grin that promised pain and suffering.

"Sure can."

Steel went into the crater and picked up Ember's still form, all the while keeping his eye on the enemy. She was bleeding profusely from the gash in her head and from the shallowness of her breathing, Steel could guess that a few if not more of her ribs were broken.

Spike and Lex smiled as they walked away.

"We'll be looking forward to it."

" You know if we attack right now they'll never see it comin'." Blaze said to Steel as they watched Sabertooth walk away.

Steel shook his head.

"We have to get Ember to Wendy. Besides Fairy Tail is no coward. We will not lower

ourselves to their methods."

The pink haired boy looked put out, but he nodded all the same as he looked worriedly at his younger sister by three minutes. His fists clenched at his sides as the tears started to form. Ember was his twin, the only person who understood him completely. The fact that she was hurt and he did nothing did not sit well with the young Dragon Slayer. He could not wait for the Games to begin.

Blaze Dragneel was out for blood.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **What's going to happen next? Look in tomorrow for the next chapter! Please Review and tell me how you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! You are about to read chapter 4 on** ** _Fairy Tail- The New Generation_**. **Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it! Read and Review!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When they were kids, Ember was the nicest, gentlest person ever. Innocent was the only word that could describe his sister.

Until the incident with the Dark Guild happened.

At four years old Blaze was forced to watch as the members tortured Ember with their magic. It was something he will never be able to forget as long as he lived. After it was all over and they were rescued by their parents, Ember hadn't wanted to learn magic. She wouldn't speak a word and it was years before she smiled and laughed again. She thought that magic was the source of evil and she didn't want to hurt anyone. That left it up to Blaze to protect her with his fire magic.

He remembered the day that he and Ember went to Magnolia Park on their own for the first time. They were 5 or 6 at the time and no one told them that Sabertooth was in town.

Blaze and Ember were just playing on the swings when they saw two kids their age walk up to them. Blaze had never seen them before and thought that maybe they could be friends. That is until they started talking.

"Hey we want to swing." Stated on of the blond boys while pointing his finger at them.

Blaze rolled his eyes. He didn't like this kid's tone.

" Well we were here first, so you'll have to wait."

" He said we want to swing." said the other twin as he took hold of Ember's swing and pushed her off. She dropped to the ground without a word but the were tears in her eyes.

"Hey you can't do that! Who do you think you are?!" Blaze yelled, jumping to his feet in anger. Nobody did that to his sister and got away with it.

The one who pushed Ember gave a haughty smirk.

" I'm Spike Eucliffe and that's my twin brother Lex. Our father is the Master of the Sabertooth Guild." Spike said as he pulled Ember's ponytail, making her squeal.

"Yeah", said Lex," so show some respect."

Blaze flew at the boy with his fists on fire. He managed to get a few hits in before he was overpowered by both of them.

Ember watched as her took hit after hit till he was a bloody mess. How many times has he saved her? And what has she done to protect herself? Nothing. All she's ever done was nothing. All she did was sit there and watch.

Blaze took a knee to the face and crashed to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

As he layed there, Blaze vaguely noticed that the twins blows had stopped. He raised his aching head to see the boys staring in fear at something to the left of him.

At Ember. Who was on fire. Literally.

"B-B-BLAZE!" She screamed.

As her voice roze, so did the intensity of the flames around her. Blaze was in full panic mode. She didn't know how to control magic. She could kill herself!

Ember rushed to the surprised twins, who were already worn out from fighting Blaze, and landed a hit to each of their faces. Without slowing down, Ember landed a kick to their stomachs, knocking them to the ground. Blaze couldn't help but think that she looked like some sort of avenging demon surrounded by those flames.

And just like that, the flames disappeared and Ember started to tip forward. Blaze ignored his body's pain as he ran to catch her. He gently laid her down on the ground and she smiled at him.

"I'm so tired." Ember's voice was raw from so much use after so many years on silence.

Blaze smiled through his tears of joy. His sister was smiling and talking again and she used magic.

"You used magic for the first time Em. What you did took a lot of energy."

Blaze's grin turned into an annoyed frown.

"What were you thinking?! Are you stupid or something?! You could have died Em. And how do I explain that to Mom and Dad?" He said as he pulled on her cheeks frowning.

"OW! Blaze that hurts!" Ember pushed his hands away and rubbed her face while glaring at him.

"Why did you do it Em? You think magic is bad."

Ember's big brown eyes looked away from him as she spoke.

"Cause you are always protecting me, but when you needed my help I was powerless. I couldn't do anything to help you." Ember's eyes filled with tears and she raised a hand to wipe them away.

"Besides, now I see what Mommy meant when she said that magic isn't bad. It's the person using it that makes it good or bad."

She smiled.

"I'm gonna use my magic to protect those who are important to me. That way it will be good magic!"

Blaze looked at his sister's still form draped over Steel's arms.

Don't worry Em, he thought.

I'll make them pay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **How was it? SO very nice sibling bonds if you ask me xD Read and Review. Sorry it's posted so late! And that it's short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! To make up for posting do late I'm posting two chapters today! Hope you enjoy xD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though Steel knew how protective Natsu and Lucy were when it came to their kids, he was unprepared for the eruption after they found out about Ember. Of course the whole Guild felt their fury. It was one big, overprotective family. When Blaze and Steel got to the hotel they were staying at, the outraged cries of their Guild mates could be heard throughout Crocus.

But the cries of the Guild were nothing compared to that of the Dragneel family. The eldest of Natsu and Lucy's children had just gotten back from their S-class mission moments before Blaze and Steel burst in yelling that they needed Wendy. As Natsu and Lucy took Ember from Steel, Igneel and Layla cornered the two boys and demanded to know what happened.

Igneel put his fist through the wall when Steel finished telling him, while Layla cried for her little sister.

"They will pay with their lives." growled Igneel.

Blaze had only seen his brother this angry once and that was on a mission. His brother's eyes took on an animalistic edge and his fire was almost out of control.

"Ig! Cool it before you burn the place down." Layla said as if she were approaching a wild beast.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

An angry Natsu busted out of the infirmary room followed by an equally worried Lucy, Scorch, and Celeste. Steel sighed as he retold the story and Blaze refused to meet his father's eyes. Everyone walked into Ember's room and situated themselves as Steel continued recounting their run in with Sabertooth. Lucy looked Master Makarov in the eye when he finished.

"Ember will no longer be competing in the Games and that's final."

Natsu paced the floor like a caged animal and the Dragneel siblings were all sitting on Ember's bed.

"They won't get away with this. I will hunt them down like the dogs they are."

Everyone's eyes widened as Igneel, the calmest Dragneel ever, shook in rage. He felt so unstable that he had to set Celeste on the bed next to him instead of in his lap where she was. He turned around to face the Master.

"I will take her place."

Steel watched as his parents exchanged a look. His brother, Rex, has been trying for years to elicit this reaction for his archrival, but has never succeeded.

"That could be arranged…." the master said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Steel couldn't believe this! How could they make a decision like this without consulting the one who it'll affect the most? It was like they didn't care what Ember wanted at all, even though he knew they just wanted to protect her. Steel jumped to his feet from a chair in the far corner of the room.

"You can't do that!" he said, golden eyes blazing.

Igneel's eyes locked on to his new target like a predator who has found his prey.

"What do you mean I can't?"

Steel knew this guy was no one to mess with, but someone had to stick up for what Ember would want.

"You can't make a decision like that for her! You are acting like she has no say in the matter!"

All the people in the room were stunned into silence that Steel dared to talk like that to Igneel in his current state. He felt an arm pull him to the door.

"That's enough, Runt." growled Gajeel as he pulled his struggling middle child away.

As he went to open the door, it suddenly flew open and smacked Gajeel into the wall behind it.

"What happened?! Where is she?!" yelled a frantic Storm as he ran into the room followed by Gray, Juvia, and Sky, who had Happy in her arms. The Fullbuster family had been settling into their room, chalking up the commotion in the lobby to another guild brawl, when Happy flew into the room and tearfully told them the news. Strom then bolted out of the room, leaving his family to follow after him.

If he felt the tension in the room he just entered, Storm didn't show it as he made his way to Ember's bed. Gajeel on the other hand, broke the door that hit him in the face in half.

"Hey kid, let me teach you about the word pain…" he said as he lunged at Stom's turned back.

"Gajeel don't you dare touch that boy." Levy said while pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

Gajeel stopped and smirked at the tiny, blue haired woman.

"Gihi. What are you going to do to stop me, Shrimp?"

Levy raised an eyebrow.

" Touch him and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Gajeel paled and everyone sweat dropped at his reaction.

"What a nice kid you got there Stripper." he said to Gray as he backed away from Storm. Steel couldn't believe that that man was his father.

"And speaking of strippers…..Storm where are your clothes?"Layla asked from her perch on the bed.

"Waaaaaah! When did that happen?!"he yelled as he saw that he was in only his boxers. Lucy quickly covered Celeste's eyes as the boy searched the room for his missing clothing only finding his black pants.

"Must've lost everything else on the way here." Storm said sheepishly.

Everyone face palmed and then turned to glare at the source of the habit. Even Juvia glared at her husband.

Gray blanched and looked out a window.

"Of all the things to pass on…." said Lucy shaking her head.

Storm looked at Ember worriedly. She was covered in bruises and had cuts everywhere. Seeing her like this made Storm want to throw up his dinner.

"She looks a lot better now that Wendy's seen her." Blaze whispered, his eyes never leaving his sister's face.

Storm turned to face his friend and rival.

"This is better? She looks like she's been through the grinder!"he grabbed Blaze by the shirt and shook him.

"Why didn't you help her?!"

"She told us not to interfere." Blaze whispered.

Their eyes met and Storm could see that this was killing the pink haired boy in front of him. The fact that he did nothing was slowly eating away at him from the inside.

Storm sighed.

"I always said she was too stubborn for her own good. I just hope she gets better in time for tomorrow."

The tension in the room mounted to an all time high as Steel and Igneel glared at each other.

"What's going on?" Storm asked.

Master cleared his throat.

" We were discussing whether or not Igneel should take Ember's place on Team Fairy Tail."

Storm's eyes met Steel's. The other boy's golden eyes were filled with anger towards what they were suggesting. Storm himself was torn on the issue. He didn't want to see Ember get hurt but at the same time she would never forgive him if he did that to her. The image of her sad, hurt expression is what did him in.

"No."

Storm stood and faced the members in the room. Igneel was about ready to explode.

"Don't you see what they did to my little sister?! And you want to send her into a ring with them?!"

"Yes, I see what they did to her." Storm whispered.

Igneel shook in rage.

"Then you obviously don't care about her!"

It was like a dam broke and all of Storm's fear and anger came rushing out.

"If you replace her, she'll be crushed! Ember worked hard to get to this point!"

He glared at everyone in the room.

" Do any of you want to be the one responsible for breaking her spirit?"

A hand closed around Storm's. He looked down and saw Ember, who was struggling to sit up in bed. She smiled at him and Storm could swear his heart sped up. Ember looked around the room with a hard expression on her face.

"I was chosen to be on Team Fairy Tail and I won't back down. I worked too hard to let those Saber jerks ruin it. I'm competing tomorrow and that's final."

"Em-" Lucy started but was cut off by Natsu.

"Is that your final answer Ember?"

She nodded and a look passed between father and daughter that no one could describe.

The master clapped.

"Then it's settled. Ember will remain on the team, but as a precaution we will have a guard team set in place to step in if necessary."

Master looked around the room.

" Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Juvia. you will be the protection team. If at any point it looks as if one of these youngster's lives are in danger I want you to step in. Understood?"

Everyone nodded grimly.

" Then let the Games begin."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **How was it? It's a cliff hanger if I ever saw one! Stay tuned for more on this story!**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Sorry for not posting a new chapter yesterday, but life happens I guess. So to make up for it I wrote an extra long chapter today! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome one and all to this year's Grand Magic Games!" yelled the pumpkin headed master of ceremonies.

The crowd went wild in the stands of the arena.

"It's time to announce our competitors!"

From the southern end of the arena a group of male came out from under the stands.

"First up is Quatro Cerberus!"

The Cerberus fans in the crowd went bezerk.

"What are we men?!" called the leader, Logan.

"Wild!" they called back to him.

Ember face palmed when she caught sight Cana and Bacchus's son, Brock. Though his mother is a member of Fairy Tail, he decided to join his father's Guild. He looked like his father and used the same magic as he did. Brock could drink both his parents under the table, which is really saying something. As the nineteen year old boy passed the Fairy Tail opening he winked at them. Ember shook her head slightly amused. Since his mother is Cana, Brock grew up with all the Fairy Tail kids. It was sad when he decided to join Quatro Cerberus, cause he and Igneel were the best of friends growing up. It completely tore her brother apart when Brock left when they were twelve since then they haven't seen each other much.

"Next is Sabertooth!"

The crowd went wild as Spike led his team out to the arena. Ember felt her blood boil at the sight of the scumbag, but forced herself to stay calm and to keep her cool facade. Team Sabertooth was composed of Spike, Lex, Ronan, and two girls Ember had never seen before. One had long black hair and a sneer permanently etched on her face. This is the daughter of Minerva, and she had, unfortunately, learned her mother's Dimensional Magic. The other one was a short blond haired girl. She was pretty plain looking and you could easily forget about her if it weren't for the glint in her eyes. It made her look more dangerous than her looks did. It was the daughter of Rufus, who had wiped the floor with Gray in the first games he ever competed in. Even though Storm's father ended up defeating Rufus, he was still a very dangerous opponent. The MC cleared his throat.

"Now let's hear it for the strongest Guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail!"

Ember held her head high as she walked out with her team. Blaze flashed the Fairy Tail sign at the crowd. The stands erupted with cheers as they saw the Fire Twins, the Iron Dragon, Storm, and Titania's Son.

"Ya hear that? They love us!" Blaze yelled soaking up the attention.

"Too bad they won't love you after we destroy you pitiful Fairies."

Team Fairy Tail turned to face Sabertooth. Spike looked at Ember and smirked.

"How are you feeling beautiful? You look a little worn down."

Ember completely abandoned her resolve to remain calm and lunged for the bastard in front of her. It took Blaze, Steel, and Storm to keep her from assaulting him.

"Ember do you want to get us disqualified?" Jaxon scolded. Blaze chanced a look at their Guild section, but it was difficult while trying to keep his sister away from Spike. He did manage to see all the Dragon Slayers looking at them with narrowed eyes and scowls. His dad looked ready to kill, but the main problem was his mother. As the mate of a Dragon Slayer, Lucy has all the heightened senses that her mate has. Blaze groaned when he saw his siblings trying to restrain a very angry Lucy. Some thought that Ember and their mother weren't alike, but their tempers were the same.

"Lamia Scale!"

Storm's eyes narrowed as Lyon and his son, Gage, came out with their team. He and Gage first met when their dads took them to the mountains to train when they were ten. They were like instant enemies. Gage's eyes narrowed when he saw Storm, but then he saw what he was holding on to and it changed. Ember felt someone staring at her and stopped trying to kill Spike so she could look at the boy with white hair and green eyes.

"Hey are you ready to share some love?" Chelia asked the crowd. Her hair had gotten longer over the years making her look more like her cousin, Sherry, who was standing right next to her. A girl with short brown hair and green eyes giggled at the older woman's antics.

"I'm June. It's great to finally meet the famed Fairy Tail!" She squealed.

Jaxon smiled indulgently at the younger girl. Gage walked over to Ember and grabbed her hand.

"I have never met such a lovely girl before. We were meant to be together." he leaned in to kiss her hand and Ember didn't know what to do. She had never been in this type of situation before in her life. Now it was all Scorch, Igneel, Layla, and Celeste could do to stop Natsu from committing murder.

"Uhhhhhhhh….." was all Ember could say as she started panicking. She so did not want to be kissed anywhere by this strange guy! She heard a growl as she was pulled roughly away from him and into Storm's chest.

" Keep your filthy hands to yourself, Gage."

Ember gave a soft smile. For an Ice Mage, Storm was actually very warm. Wait….Waht the hell was she thinking?! He was her best friend! She shouldn't be having thoughts like that about him!

Up in the Guild section, Mira was squealing with joy for she had just found her next victims- er, project. Everyone knew what that look meant and shook their heads feeling sorry for the young ones down there. Storm didn't like seeing his enemy about to kiss Ember. It was like this rage suddenly reared its head in his chest and he couldn't help himself as he pulled her away. Ember felt someone glare at her back and found that June girl throwing her looks that could kill.

"Storm you can let me go now."

"Sorry." Storm said as he let go of her, missing the heat of her body close to his.

"Mermaid Heel!"

A group of all women entered the arena. They were led by the two people Jaxon hoped to not run into here.

"Look Kagura! Erzie's son is competing!" said Milliana, a woman with cat like features.

Kagura smiked at him.

"Yes I see that. I was hoping for a rematch with Titania."

Milliana ran over to Jaxon and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh Jaxie, you look all grown up! You look more like Jellal everyday, except for that hair. That's definitely Erzie's."

Kagura and Milliana had forgiven Jellal years ago for the things he did while he was possessed by Zeref.

"Milliana let go of my face!" Jaxon said as her physically removed her hands from his cheeks. He rubbed his right one that had his blue tattoo on it.

Erza and Jellal covered their mouths with their hands to try to hide their laughter.

"You think this is funny?!" Jaxon yelled up at his parents as they tried and failed to maintain their poker faces. During this Blue Pegasus came out with their members being the same as when Fairy Tail first competed and all the guilds were out and ready to compete.

Now let's start with the first round! It's a game of sorts called lava jumping."

The middle of the arena split open to reveal a pit of lava with small patches of land scattered about.

"The first person to make it to their Guildmates on the other side scores the points. Be warned, if you fall in the lava it will feel as if you are being burned alive even though you aren't."

"I'll got." Ember said immediately. She was embarrassed that she lost to Sabertooth last night and was looking for redemption.

"But Em-" Blaze stopped when he looked up at his father, who was shaking his head at him. So Blaze only nodded and watched his sister walk away. He couldn't help but feel like this was all a mistake.

Ember looked at the other competitors. There was Brock from Quatro Cerberus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Marigold from Mermaid Heel, Eve from Blue Pegasus, and Venus from Sabertooth.

"Good luck!" and with that Ember took off. The lava was meant to be boiling hot but to Ember, it gave her energy. She grinned.

She landed on one patch of rock and it started to move under her weight and break apart. Ember watched as piece by piece her safe haven crumbled beneath her.

 _I have to move or I'm toast. Literally!_ She thought.

She felt the rock move again and suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

 _No! Not now!_ Ember thought as her motion sickness kicked into high gear.

Steel and Blaze watched as she turned green and slowed down.

"This is bad." Steel felt sorry for Ember but at the same time he was glad it was her and not him out there.

"Come on Em! Don't let this beat you!" Blaze yelled to his sister.

Ember nodded because for once her idiot brother was right. She can't let herself be brought down by something as stupid as motion sickness.

Natsu and Lucy glowed with pride at their daughter. They knew that what she was doing was hard. Scorch jumped up and cheered his big sister on. To him, his older siblings were like gods. They could do anything!

She raced passed Eve and Brock, who seemed to be having trouble making it from rock to rock. Marigold fell in after she tripped on the ledge of the rock she landed on. Ember heard the other girl's screams as she moved away and came up to Lyon. He was sweating and moving slow.

 _That's what an Ice Mage gets for participating in this challenge,_ she thought as she passed him and came up to Venus. She gave the pink haired girl and scathing glare.

"I will not lose to you!"

"Looks like you have no choice!"

Ember used her fire to propel herself over the finish line and to her team. They never said she couldn't use her magic to help her. That was what Venus was thinking too, apparently, because used her magic to alter the property of the lava so that it really would burn when it touched someone. She then aimed it at Ember and threw it. Ember felt searing pain cover her shoulder and dropped to the ground just as she crossed the finish line.

"Ember!" yelled multiple voices at once.

Natsu and Lucy ran to their daughter along with the rest of their friends and family. Blaze, Storm, Steel, and Jaxon were already there with Blaze holding his sister to his chest. All she did was moan in pain.

"Oops. Sorry." Venus said as six angry Dragon Slayers glared at her.

"What was that for?! She already won!" Storm yelled.

Venus smiled a smile that was so innocent it was cruel.

"My hand slipped."

Natsu growled in fury.

"That's the last time you brats hurt my daughter."

Igneel pulled on his father's arm.

" Do you want to disqualify us?"

He looked to the other members of the team.

"Make them pay."

Blaze looked at his older brother and nodded, feeling a sense of responsibility settle on his shoulders. A pregnant Wendy made her way over to them and shook her head.

"We need to get her to the infirmary before infection sets in."

Natsu nodded as he picked up his little girl and walked to the infirmary, followed closely by team Fairy Tail.

"we will take her to the hospital area. You guys stay here and compete." Lucy told the boys that followed them to the tunnel under the stands.

Blaze nodded but his eyes stayed on his sister's form in their father's arms. Ember opened her eyes and noticed the look in her brother's eyes. She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she removed herself from her father's surprised arms.

" Hey don't look at me like that." she said weakly.

Blaze sent her a wounded look and she could tell that he was beating himself up over this.

"Em-"

"Would you just stop being a self absorbed prick for a moment?!"

Everyone was quiet as she stood shakily in front of her twin.

Blaze looked wide eyed at her.

"What-"

"You are not some type of story book hero! You can't save everyone, Blaze, no matter how hard you try! And you can't control what happens. Stop thinking that you are the main force of the universe. Stop thinking that you are the only one who is strong!"

Blaze stood still as a statue as his sister yelled at him. She collapsed and he held her body up so the she wouldn't fall. Ember looked up at him with her chocolate eyes that were so much like his own. Those eyes filled with tears as they stared at each other.

"I hate it when you do this to yourself. I won't stand by and watch you tear yourself apart anymore. I can take care of myself, Blaze, whether you was to realize it or not. So, please, stop doing this to yourself." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Maybe, just maybe, she was right. She could handle herself, but it'll be hard for him to accept it.

Blaze transferred Ember to their father. Lucy couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Her children grew up a bit just now.

Natsu smiled slightly at the bond between the two. Jaxon, Steel, and Storm grinned as they followed Blaze back to the arena.

"Hey Blaze."

The pink haired boy turned around to face Ember.

She flashed him the Fairy Tail sign, her fingers like a gun pointed in the air as she gave him a grin just like his own.

"Give 'em hell."

Blaze grinned and gave the sign back.

"I'm all fired up."

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **What do you think? Good huh? Well let me know your thoughts. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 7! This is so exciting. Hope you like it!**

 _ **Talking in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's begin the next battle."

The crowd roared its approval.

"Let's welcome to the field Fairy Tail's Storm Fullbuster!"

The raven haired boy stepped out on to the field ready to get this fight over with. He didn't want to leave Ember's side, but even he knew not to mess with a hormonal Wendy and Mama Lucy. He just hoped that Ember would be alright. When he saw that lava hit her shoulder, it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from his body. Ember was just lying there moaning when he reached her and he couldn't remember a time when he wanted to kill someone so badly as he did when that girl opened her mouth. It was all Storm could do to not to charge at her with all he had.

"And his opponent is Logan from Quatro Cerberus!"

Storm snapped his attention back to the arena as the brown hair blue eyed man walked out.

"What are we?!"

"Wild!"

Storm's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Why was he stuck fighting this idiot? The ones he really wanted to go after were…..

Storm shifted his gaze to the Tigers. That she-demon was standing in the middle of her team with a superior smirk on her face. Spike and Lex stood behind her with Ronan and that Elenor girl was right beside her, looking bored with the whole thing.

Storm growled.

They will pay for what they did to his family.

"I'm your opponent boy!" Logan landed a punch to Storm's face and sent him flying as a rock wall rose up from the ground, making Storm slam into it head first.

He heard a crack as his head made impact and the he suddenly felt very dizzy. Storm couldn't believe he let his guard down like that. He picked himself up off the ground slowly.

"What do you think you're doing, Snowflake?! Take his sorry butt down already! Quit playing around out there!"

The blue eyed boy looked over in annoyance at Blaze. Couldn't he keep his loud mouth shut for once?

"Are you going to pay attention now?" Logan came at Storm with fists made of rock. When he went to attack, Storm dodged by jumping into the air. He brought his closed fist to his palm.

"Ice Make-"

Storm brought both hands up as he fell towards the ground.

"Hammer!"

A giant hammer made of ice appeared in Storm's hands and he brought it down on his opponent. Logan, unfortunately, dodged so that the hammer struck solid ground. The arena floor split for the impact of the attack and Storm, who had noticed the other guy move, started his next attack.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

He aimed the giant cannon that appeared in his hands at Logan, who didn't have time to react. The ball of ice hit him dead on it the chest and sent him flying into the side of the arena. Storm let the cannon dissolve and looked at the spot where his opponent landed, waiting for the dust to clear. Storm was shocked to find no Logan in the rubble.

"What-"

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that kid."

Logan came up from underground, punching Storm in the stomach and then placing a neat kick to the back. Storm felt his ribs crack with each blow.

You got some skills, I'll give you that, but you head isn't in the fight."

Storm knew he was right. Every fiber of his being wanted to be next to a certain pink haired pyro. As Storm got knocked around the ring, a memory floated to his mind.

 _He, Blaze, Jaxon, Light, and Ember went on a job to stop these bandits from harming the townspeople. They split up with Blaze and Jaxon going after the leader, Light evacuating the town, and Storm and Ember fighting the underlings. After about an hour of fighting, they were both worn out and exhausted. They had no idea that the bandits were mages and if they had known they wouldn't have wasted some much of their magical energy._

 _They just kept coming, like cockroaches. A couple of them managed to catch Ember off guard and they held her by the hair and arms. Storm was on the ground, struggling to find the strength to move and help her, but he couldn't find any. He was so low on magic energy and so was Ember, which is why she wasn't fighting back. She had to have even less energy than he did._

" _Storm!" he remembered her yelling his name. She sounded so desperate. Later he'd learn that she thought he'd been dead since he wasn't moving._

" _He ain't movin' anytime soon, Princess." One of the men said._

 _But Ember, being the stubborn girl that she is, refused to believe it._

" _Storm get up! If you don't I'll never forgive you!"_

It was her voice that made him get up and fight back then.

 _ **Storm! Don't lose to this idiot!**_

Ember's voice in his head made him look up from the ground where he was currently laying. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

 _ **I had Warren connect us telepathically. From what I see on the Lacrima Vision, you are in serious need of a pep talk.**_

" _ **And? what are your words of wisdom, oh mighty Ember?"**_

He could feel her mentally rolling her eyes at him.

 _ **Get your sorry carcass up and finish that idiot!**_

Storm chuckled.

" _ **Well when you put it that way….."**_

He stayed put a moment longer so that he surprised Logan when he catapulted up into the air over his head.

"Ice Make: Cage!"

Logan found himself trapped in a cage made of solid ice. Storm landed on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Time to end this. Ice Make: Lance!"

The other man collapsed on the ground as the lances destroyed the cage and slammed into him. When Logan didn't get back up, Storm was declared the winner.

" _ **Thanks Em"**_

 _ **I'm always saving your sorry behind, you stripping freak.**_

Storm laughed as the crowd roared it's approval of the outcome of the match. Storm sent the Sabertooth Guild a look as he passed them that plainly said, 'you're next'.

Spike and Lex grinned at the challenge while Venus and Elenor had a look of thinly veiled contempt in their eyes. Jaxon clapped him on the back when Storm reached his team,

"Nice finish. For a second there I thought you were done for."

Storm sent him an accusing glare.

"Yeah, Ice Princess, what were you doing down there? The Nutcracker?" Blaze asked.

Storm rammed his head into Blaze's.

"What was that you pyro?!"

Blaze pushed back.

"You heard me. You were prancing around down there like a freaking ballerina!"

"Why you-" Storm was cut off by Steel.

"What made you get up?"

Storm smiled as he scratched the back of his head. He told them about Ember's mental visit and pep talk.

Blaze looked bored at the news.

" So basically you were mentally chewed out by the shrew."

Blaze always called his sister that when she wasn't around. Needless to say, Storms head exploded in pain due to the girl's anger and enraged cries.

 _ **Oh when I get a hold of that stupid idiot he's gonna wish he was never born!**_

Steel and Jaxon gave him a questioning glance and Storm pointed to his head.

"She heard you and she is so not happy."

Blaze went white as a sheet.

" I didn't mean it Em! I said it with love."

Storm winced again.

" What did she say?" Steel asked.

Storm looked away and tried to hold in his laughter.

Blaze was panicking.

"What?! What did she say?!"

Storm looked at him with a grim smile.

"Things that no one needs to say in public. Besides I'm sure you will be finding out soon enough."

Just then they heard a cry filled with rage and bloodlust.

"BLAZE DRAGNEEL!"

Said boy looked to his friends for help, but none of them wanted to get involved in the mess he created.

"I OFFICIALLY HATE ALL OF YOU!" Blaze yelled as he ran to hide from the demon that was sure to catch him eventually.

Steel looked at Storm and Jaxon.

"Should we help him?"

Both boys looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Do you really want to involve yourself with that she demon?" Jaxon asked.

"You remember what happened last time you tried to get in her way, right?" Storm smirked as the blue haired boy started to sweat and went white as a ghost.

Steel gulped.

" Yeah. Best not to get involved." He said weakly.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **How did you like it? Sorry it was so short though! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderful readers! I would like to thank all of you for favoriting my story and a special thanks to Risa98 for your review! Now I need some input. I'm thinking about writing a story that tells about the Dark Guild incident that is mentioned in this story. SO let me know if I should do it or not. Send me a Private Message or put your thoughts on it in your review. Either works for me xD Now on with the story!**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ember was released from the infirmary thanks to Wendy and was sitting next to a battered and bruised Blaze. He completely dissevered the beating he got. He called her a shrew! Blaze, on the other hand, was wondering why his twin was being so temperamental. In the arena Milliana from Mermaid Heel was busy dodging blows from Sherry of Lamia Scale's Rock Doll. In Blaze's opinion it was boring and moving entirely too slow.

"Come on! I want my turn down there!"

Ember's fist connected with Blaze's head and he yelped in response.

" Don't shout and respect other people's fights!" she yelled at him

As this exchange was going on, Milliana was declared the winner. Ember glared at the person responsible for making her miss the final blow.

The pink haired male hid behind Steel for safety, which, he thought, wouldn't save him in the least for two reasons.

One, Steel would gladly hand him over to Ember.

Two, Ember doesn't care about casualties and if Steel became a casualty then Ember wouldn't be the only one he'd have to worry about.

Blaze then figured out why the pink haired girl was so crazy and decided to voice it.

"Em, is it that time of the month?"

Jaxon, Steel, and Storm backed away from the boy who was about to take his last breath.

"It was nice knowing you." Steel looked away from what was going to be a gruesome scene.

"You really did it this time Ash for Brains." Storm grimaced.

"You are a complete idiot." was Jaxon's response.

Blaze's pained cried could be heard around the globe.

Ember watched as her brother and Jaxon made their way to the middle of the arena for their battle. The rest of the matches are two on two, so Jaxon and Blaze were against Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus. They may have years of experience on the younger mages, but a Fairy Tail mage is never to be discounted in a fight.

Ember sighed. She knew how this fight would end and she could tell it will end quickly. She noticed that she was kind of hungry and realized with a start that she skipped breakfast. Which means she hasn't eaten all day. So Ember made her way to the food stands behind the arena, telling Storm that she'd be back in a moment.

She glanced at the score board on her way out and saw that they were in first place with 35 points. Saber was a close second with 30 points and Ember didn't like that. It was way too close for comfort. As she walked, the pink haired girl noticed that someone was behind her. She turned around and noticed Spike before e realized that she was in front of him. She looked at his face for a moment and her heart clenched. His expression was so downtrodden that it hurt her to look at him. Every so often he would look to his Guild Section, then look away in disgust. When he noticed Ember his expression closed off and he became the jerk she always knew.

"What are you looking at?"

The girl's eyes seemed to dig to the depths of his soul. It seemed as if she could see everything about him with just one look. He hated that he could potentially be vulnerable to anyone, especially her. Spike took a step in Ember's direction until her heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Take one more step and I'll burn you to ashes."

Ember watched as the blond boy faced her eldest brother. Igneel, who followed Ember, watched him with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust this guy any farther than he could throw him. This kid hurt his sister once and he wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

Of all the mages Spike had met in his life, Igneel was one of the scariest. Even he would think twice before starting something with him, but because he was Spike, all he did was snort and walk away.

Igneel waited till the bay was out of sight before he looked to his little sister. She was staring at where she last saw the Saber brat with a thoughtful look in her brown eyes. She looked so much like their mother in that moment that Igneel smiled. Lucy was truly a tender soul who married a monster. Ember had been born the perfect blend of tender and monster. She had no problem doing what she had to, but there were times, like now, when she tried to find the good in others. That is if her temper doesn't get the better of her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He had started asking Ember this just after the Dark Guild incident when she stopped talking. Though he knew she wouldn't answer him, he always asked her that. Now, the saying just stuck and it was like their thing.

Ember smiled. She loved it when he asked her that. Igneel always made her feel important that way.

"I can't help but wonder why Sabertooth doesn't like us. Their Guild Master and Dad are friends, right?"

Igneel laughed at the image of the two in the same room for more than thirty seconds.

"I wouldn't go that far, but yes they're on good terms."

Ember frowned in concentration, a furrow forming between her eyes.

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, he knew she hated that.

She swiped at his hand with a scowl.

"Quit it, Ig."

Igneel gave her a tender smile that very few have seen. The one that he saves just for his family.

"You'll figure it out. You always do. Now get your butt back to the arena before I fry you."

Ember stuck her tongue out at him before running back the way she came, all thoughts of eating replaced by unsolved thoughts.

Just what was Sabertooth's problem with them?

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Cliff hanger! hahahahaha. More to come tomorrow. I just loved the tender brother/sister moment between Ember and Igneel. Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I promise that the next one will have plenty of action. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Here's chapter 9! My story is almost finished, thanks to those who stuck with it from chapter 1! You guys are the greatest! Read and Review plz!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ember felt pumped up as she walked to the middle of the arena. Blaze and Jaxon won their battle, like she knew they would, yesterday. Now it was hers and Storm's turn.

She watched as that Gage person from Lamia Scale entered with his partner, June. Ember watched the other girl closely. Unlike with Gage, neither Storm nor Ember knew what this girl's magic was. She was like a puzzle that has yet to be put together and that was dangerous indeed.

June looked Ember up and down and wondered why Storm would want her. It was obvious to anyone watching that Everything about the girl was unnatural. The girl's hair was long. Seriously? Doesn't she know that could be used against her in a battle? So not only is she unnatural, but she's stupid too! The unnatural thing about Ember wasn't the pink hair (though that is a close second), it was the way she moved and watched her opponents. Like she was a hunter cornering her prey. She didn't move with lady like grace like June thought all women should.

Ember didn't even seem human.

Gage on the other hand, thought that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the pink haired girl next to his rival. She was meant to be his and he wouldn't lose to someone like Storm Fullbuster. His father had lost his first love to Gray. He will not make that same mistake.

Juvia looked from one teen to the next with her hands covering her mouth. Gray noticed and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a...LOVE TRIANGLE!" she wailed.

"Huh?!" all the Guild members looked at Juvia in question.

" My little Storm is in love with Ember. Ember is in love with Storm-"

At that Natsu roared with anger.

"Like hell my daughter would fall in love with Ice Prick's spawn!" He was then quelled by a single irritated look from Lucy.

"Let Juvia finish."

"-That June is in love with Storm, and Gage is in love with Ember!" Juvia suddenly got dizzy from her hyperactive thinking.

"So...many...love..rivals." Gray shook his head as he caught his disoriented wife.

"I think she may be right about this one." Mirajane whispered from the side, staring at the two sets of teens in the arena.

Lucy noticed the way June stared at her daughter as if she were a potential threat, then look at Storm with visible hearts in her eyes.

She shuddered. This brought back too many memories of Scary Stalker Juvia.

Storm and Gage on the other hand were having a Glare Off.

Lucy smiled. At least Storm knew what was going on...

"This is going to get messy." Gray noted as he felt the tension on the field rise. He felt genuinely sorry for his son, having gone through the same thing. He then looked to Natsu, who had a confused look on his face. He had no idea why everyone was staring so intently when they weren't even fighting yet!

Gray decided it'd be fun to mess with him a bit.

"So...looks like we'll be in-laws soon, eh Natsu?" He laughed as he watched his friend/rival fly off the handle and yell obsanities.

Lucy and Igneel covered their faces and tried to hide as the entire arena looked at them in confusion.

Ember and Storm watched their father's fight in total embarrassment.

"We don't know them." Ember mumbled.

"Agreed."

"Now let the match...BEGIN!"

"June you take care of Ember." Gage said as the got into their battle stances.

"Why do you get Storm?!" June was miffed that she wouldn't get some physical contact from the raven haired boy.

Gage's face got red.

"Cause I cannot bring myself to harm my Ember."

On the other side of the arena, Ember heard every word that was being said. She stood there like stone due to pure shock and revulsion. Her eye started to twitch. HIS Ember?! Who the hell does this guy think he is?! She is not a toy to be possessed and therefore she belongs to NO ONE!

In her anger, Ember took off with her fists aflame. She managed to catch them off guard and knocked both teens back in to the side of the arena.

Storm blinked at his partners sudden rage. What got her so mad?

"Are you going to do something or stand there the whole time?" Ember asked looking over her shoulder at Storm.

She didn't notice the ground beneath her feet crack, but Storm did.

"EM-"

He was too late. Wooden tentacles sprouted up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ember, carrying her in to the air above the arena.

"My magic is a special kind. Wood is hard and even harder to manipulate. Why don't you just chill up there, while we handle Strom?"

June smirked at the struggling Ember.

"It's not as if you have a choice."

"Remember June, don't hurt her too much." Gage felt compelled to remind her of that little tidbit.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"So long as you don't mess up his pretty face." She said winking at Storm.

He felt this stomach roll and his breakfast trying to make its way up his throat. This girl was too creepy.

Ember found herself gagging at the exchange. A ball of white fire burned in her gut, it wasn't anger, but something else that she had never felt before.

"You are obviously forgetting that wood only fuels the fire!"

Ember busted in to flames and torched the wood that confined her. She landed on the ground next to Storm. June was glaring at the other girl, full of rage. How dare she make a fool of her in front of her beloved?!

Storm grinned at her and Ember felt her heart beat kick up its pace and her stomach roll, in a pleasant way.

"Let's do this." Storm then stripped of his shirt.

All the women in the arena screamed in delight, while Ember was trying to hold down the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Did you really need to take your clothes off?!"

Storm noticed her blush and felt a bit of hope uncurl in his chest.

Maybe...

"It's just more comfortable this way." he said not finishing his thought.

"Two can play at that game." Gage suddenly took his shirt off as well. No way was he going to let Ember see only Storm shirtless.

June, meanwhile, had fainted from seeing Storm shirtless.

"Do you like what you see?" Gage asked while looking seductively at the pink haired girl.

She was so revolted that she couldn't move or function.

" Don't go saying things like that to her! Ice Make: Cannon!" Storm was not hesitating anymore. He was going to try to make this short and sweet.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gage was fast at reacting that's for sure. He and Storm commenced with their ice battle, completely forgetting about the other two occupants.

"I'm gonna make you pay for embarrassing me in front of Storm!" June had come to her senses and tried to sneak up on Ember.

Someone really should have told her that you can not sneak up on a Dragon Slayer.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!"

June was burned to a crisp in the matter of minutes.

"And by the way? Storm isn't yours."

Ember gave the girl a look that rivaled the great Erza's.

"He's MINE, so back off before I have to hurt you more."

Ember was dense when it came to love, but she wasn't as dense as her father so her figured out what she was feeling really meant.

She was in love with her best friend.

The same best friend that left his back exposed to Gage's Ice Tiger. She knew that he wouldn't have enough time to react so she's have to step in and help.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!"

Ember sent a beam of fire straight at the tiger, making it melt within seconds. What she didn't realize was that Storm saw June sending a wooden spear aimed for Ember's midsection. He jumped without thinking and took the hit himself. He felt as if his stomach were on fire as he fell to the ground. Ember screamed his name and caught him as he fell. His eyes were closed and his breath came in raged gasps. Ember felt her heart break. She had finally realized her feelings for him and then this?

"Ember."

Said girl looked down at the boy in her arms. He was smiling at her.

"You have my back and I have yours right?"

Ember's throat was too choked up with emotion that all she could do was nod. Storm them closed his eyes and fainted.

"See? I'm a better man than he is. I wouldn't leave a woman defenseless in a battle." Gage said, not realizing the storm that was brewing inside Ember.

Defenseless? Better man? Ember's anger came rushing to the surface. She glared at the two mages with killing intent, tears streaming down her face.

June took an involuntary step back.

"I'm going to kill you."

Ember rushed Gage, since he was the weakest. He wouldn't lay a hand against her so knocking him out was easy. She didn't even have to use magic.

Gage fell to the ground at her feet and Ember locked eyes with June. The other girl could feel herself shaking in fear and couldn't move to get away from the approaching dragon.

"Wood Barrier!" was the best course of action that the frightened girl could think of as a wooden shell encased her being.

Ember snarled and put a flaming fist through the wood and burned the structure to the ground.

"Fire Dragon: Talons!" Ember went in for the win as she connected with June's chest. The other girl burst in to flames and fell and just like that Fairy Tail secured another victory.

Ember raced after the people carrying Storm to the infirmary, not even waiting to be congratulated on the win. All that mattered was the boy she loved.

Her best friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So? How was it? I'm still a little iffy on fight scenes, so if they suck let me know! Thanks to all you people who are reading this. I honestly never though I'd have so many readers! Chapter 10 coming soon. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's time to start winding down the story (T_T) which means I need ideas for a new one! I'm open for any and all ideas so let me know! This chapter is for Darkhope. Thanks for the suggestion! On with the show!**

 _Flashbacks_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ember started pacing outside the door of Storm's room at the hotel. Wendy and Porlyusca were in there treating his wounds, so everyone was kicked out and the door shut in their faces. Gray was consoling the shipwreck that was his wife just outside the door. He couldn't believe that they were kicked out of the room too! They were his parents! Though Gray was worried about his son, he knew that Storm would be okay. He was strong and capable, but that didn't stop him from worrying about him. As a father, Gray wanted the best for his kids. He never wanted to see them hurt or sad or upset. He remembered when his son came to him and wanted to learn Ice Make Magic.

 _Gray was fixing to go help Natsu and Lucy find their missing kids when a little voice interrupted his walk out of their house._

 _"Hey Dad!"_

 _Gray turned to look at his four almost five year old son._

 _Storm had been very quiet since the Dark Guild took Ember and Blaze. His son had a determined look on his face and he stood tall, like he had a purpose. Gray walked back over to him and knelt down so that he was eye level with the dark haired boy. This whole thing that was happening to his best friends opened Gray's eyes to the danger of raising children as a mage. If someone managed to take the Pyro's kids, who's to say that his aren't next? Gray felt sudden fear at the thought of his son and daughter in danger. Sure he worried about his nakama and, of course, Juvia, but this was a whole new level. These small people are his blood, something that he hasn't had for a long time. They were a part of him._

 _"What is it, Storm? Daddy has to go help Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy."_

 _The boy looked like he was trying to find the right words to express what he wanted, a problem he inherited from his mother._

 _"I want you to teach me magic!" He blurted out._

 _Gray looked stunned for a moment._

 _"Why now all of a sudden?"_

 _Storm stood there fidgeting with his fingers for a moment._

 _"Cause I want to help look for Blaze and Ember too. I want to protect them and Sky."_

 _His blue eyes filled with tears and he furiously wiped them away. Storm had been at the park with Ember and Blaze when they were taken. He watched as Blaze fought back the best he could as he did nothing. What if next time it was Sky who needed his help?_

 _Gray pulled his son in for a hug and held him tight, like he never wanted to let go. His Storm had Juvia's selflessness and Gray's reckless determination, which, Gray thought, will come back to bite them in later years._

 _And bite it did._

"You are allowed to come in, but be very quiet. He needs to rest." Said Porlyusca as she and Wendy left.

Gray walked in with Juvia and looked at his son lying in the bed, seemingly asleep. Ember walked in with Sky, then left after confirming that the boy was okay. The Fullbuster family needed some time together.

Juvia sat in a chair and looked at her son's face. He could have died today, she realized. Her only son could have been taken from her, just like that. Juvia remembered the first time she ever held him in her arms. Even then she knew this day would come. Her son was a fighter, one who looked out for his friends and never gave up. Now that he was safe, Juvia felt herself relax and let the worry disappear. They knew how dangerous the life of a mage was. It was just the way things were and they had to take it one day at a time.

Storm stirred and opened his eyes looking up at his families faces. Sky gave a strangled cry and hugged her older brother. He was always her hero figure and it pained her to see him hurt like he was today.

Gray stood behind Juvia with a hand on her shoulder, both of them looking at the sight in front of them.

"Sky, could you let go of me?"

As much as Storm loved his sister, she was so clingy. He was still hurt!

She did as he asked and Gray cleared his throat.

"So how are you feeling?"

" Like I was stabbed by a spear." He said with a blank look.

Juvia choked on the laugh that came out of her mouth. If Storm was acting like this then he was going to be okay.

Gray smirked.

"That tends to happen when you jump in front of a deadly weapon."

Storm shook his head at his father.

"You would have done the same thing, Dad."

Gray didn't say anything, cause he knew his son was right.

"Aren't you going to ask if you won?" Sky asked looking at her brother curiously.

Storm shook his head.

"I know we did."

Ember was storming around the garden outside the hotel. After she saw that Storm was okay, she went to the calm, quiet place to get her thoughts together. Which, as it turns out, led to anger at Storm.

Who does he think he is? Always taking a hit that was meant for her.

 _You have my back and I have yours, right?_

Ember felt tears falling down her face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. Just like she didn't notice her mother coming towards her.

Lucy sat down next to her daughter on the bench in the garden. She knew that Ember needed someone to talk to and came immediately after she was told Storm was alright.

"Why does he always do that?" The pink haired girl whispered.

Lucy looked in to her child's eyes and smiled softly.

"I think you know the answer."

Ember frowned as she took in her mother's words.

"Do you really think he loves me?"

Lucy laughed at her daughter's choice of words. She remembered a time when she herself asked Mirajane the same thing about Natsu. Lucy gathered her daughter in to a hug and held her tight.

"I know he does. It's in the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he watches you. All the signs are there. You just need to look for them."

Ember held on to her mother and listened. She saw the way Storm looked at her differently than he looked at other girls. How he always made sure she was okay and made her laugh when she was sad.

"But...what if it doesn't work out? He's my best friend! I can't lose that!" Ember pulled away from Lucy and looked her in the eyes.

Lucy's expression softened.

"That's the thing about love. You never know what's going to happen, you just have to close your eyes and jump. Besides every lasting relationship is built on the best friendships."

Ember smiled. Her mother always knew just what to say to make sense of everything for her.

Must come from years of being married to her father.

"Thanks Mom." she said as she placed herself into her mother's embrace once again.

Lucy smiled softly.

"I didn't tell you anything you didn't already know."

Blaze was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his friend was hurt. He was grateful to Storm for protecting his sister, but didn't like that fact that it was either him or her. There had to of been a way both could have come out of that without serious injuries. Natsu came up behind his son and stood there. He wasn't really the best when it came to consoling people, but he seemed to do okay when it came to his kids.

"So what's on your mind?" he finally asked.

Blaze didn't seem fazed that his father suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He looked over at the other male and sighed.

"I know I'm supposed to protect Ember, but how can I do that here?"

Natsu looked out over the city of Crocus as the lights sparkled.

" I think it's time we let your sister handle herself."

Natsu thought back to Lucy's words and what he saw in the arena today.

Blaze looked at his father questioningly.

"So...I can't help her at all? Even if she really needs me?"

Natsu stared at his son in disbelief. Where had he gotten that idea from?!

"No that's not what I meant-"

"But you just said-"

Natsu ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Lucy was so much better at this kind of thing!

"What I mean is, it's okay to help your sister, but you have to let her stand on her own two feet too. You and I both saw what she is capable of today. Ember is strong and can take care of herself, but even the best need a little help every now and again. Does that make sense?"

Blaze nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I get it. You had me worried there for a moment Pops!" Blaze gave that Devi- may-care smile that he got from Natsu, who shook his head.

Maybe he was better at this than he thought he was.

Steel looked around his family's suite and wondered what everyone else was doing. They had to be having a better time than he was at the moment. Currently his father and brother were arguing over who was stronger and his mother and sister, Lexia, were sitting in chairs reading.

"Shrimp, who's stronger?!" Asked Gajeel.

Levy sighed as she looked up from Lucy's latest novel. She looked between her husband and oldest son with irritation in her gold eyes.

"Don't bring me into this." And she left to go to the bedroom so she could finish her book in peace.

Gajeel and Rex turned to Lexia.

"What do you say Krill?"

Lexia was a real Daddy's girl. She was smart and a Solid Script mage like her mother, but had Gajeel's red eyes and black hair. At 15 she still called Gajeel Daddy, much to his enjoyment. One of his kids (Rex) was always trying to upstage him and the other (Steel) couldn't really careless what his father did as long as it didn't embarrass him in any way, so it was great to have a kid who adored him and stroked his ego.

"Daddy's the greatest!" She said with a smile so bright it was blinding.

"Daddy's Girl." Rex muttered.

Lexia's lip trembled. She knew that her father always did what she wanted with that look.

"Oi! Apologize to Krill, Shark Bait!"

Rex grinned evilly.

"Why don't you make me old man?"

Steel sighed and left the room to go to bed before he got involved in their little brawl.

He passed by his parents room and his mother called his name.

"Are they still going at it?" Levy asked.

Steel leaned against the door frame and leveled a look at his petite mother.

"Aren't they always?"

Levy sighed.

"Lexia stirred the pot didn't she?"

Steel nodded and Levy groaned.

" Why? Why does she have to do that all the time?"

She answered her own question.

"Because she's Gajeel's daughter, that's why."

Levy sighed and then smiled at her middle child. Of all her children, Steel was the most like her in mannerisms. He was quiet and he used his head before rushing into a fight. He was also calm.

"You have to admit that they keep things lively around here though." Steel said.

As much as they annoyed him at times, he wouldn't trade his dysfunctional family for anything.

Levy smiled.

"They sure do, don't they?"

Jaxon was behind the hotel with his parents and sister having some family fun time. Which for the Fernandez family, meant throwing sharp and highly dangerous weaponry around at targets.

"I'm the leader of my team! I just let my friends get hurt and sat on the sidelines! What good am I?!"" He raged at himself, completely missing every target he aimed at.

Jellal and Erza looked at each other worriedly. Their son must really be upset if he was missing all the targets. Enoia pushed her blue hair out of her face, sending the boy a calculating glance.

"Jaxon, just because you are the leader, doesn't mean you will always protect your team." Jellal told his son as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jaxon looked at his father, not quite understanding what he was saying.

Erza noticed and held a knife pointed at the target.

" It's like throwing a knife, Jaxon. Just because you miss and it doesn't stick, doesn't mean you quit and give up. Now does it?"

Jaxon shook his head.

" Being a leader isn't about getting it right all the time. It's about learning and getting better. Pushing forward and learning from the mistakes."

"You can't control everything. A good leader isn't the one who gets everything right. He's the one who makes the best of the situation and gets his team out alive." Jellal finished for his wife. He took the knife from Erza's hand and handed it to his son.

"So what are you going to do?" Enoia asked her little brother.

Jaxon looked at the knife and then flung it at the target. It hit dead center. Erza's face softened and Jellal smiled.

" I'm going to try again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter** **11\. I was wondering if anyone would be willing to create a cover for my story? I'm severely artistically challenged T-T Plus I need story ideas! Anyone have** **any suggestions? I need so inspiration! Read and Review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaze walked into Ember's room, expecting the usual spiel about privacy and common decency, only to find his sister standing on the balcony staring out into space. She's been doing that a lot lately and Blaze was wondering why she hasn't said anything to him about it.

They used to tell each other everything.

"You know, if you keep thinking so hard your brain will explode. Then you will be weirder than you already are." he said as a way of letting her know he was there. When she didn't respond, Blaze walked out on to the balcony with her.

"What's on your mind?"

Ember cast a quick glance at her brother then turned her attention back to the city lights below them.

"How do you feel about our fight tomorrow?" She asked.

The twins were scheduled to fight the twins of Sabertooth the next afternoon. Blaze was super stoked that he finally gets to take a crack at the ones who hurt his sister, but he noticed that Ember looked a little confused and a whole lot of sad.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked cautiously.

The pink haired girl smiled at her twin's tone.

"When you and Jaxon had your battle the other day, I went to get something to eat. I saw Spike and it was weird. He didn't even see me and kept looking at his Guild section like he was looking for someone. I guess he didn't find them because after that he looked so dejected. It broke my heart to see another person look like that. Then he noticed me and he turned back into a douche."

Blaze blinked at her, trying to process what she told him.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that there is a reason why they are jerks! Maybe we can figure it out and help them and then they won't hate us anymore!"

Blaze looked at her as if she had stated she wanted to go streaking through the park with Storm.

"Are you insane?!" he hissed. Ember had obviously either hit her head or cracked from the pressure, either way she wasn't in her right mind.

"They won't want to talk, Ember! They want to put us six feet under and dance on our graves!"

Ember shook her head at him and Blaze threw his hands up in the air.

"Blaze there has to be a reason behind their behavior! We could find it and stop all this before it gets ugly!"

She reached out to grabbed Blaze by the arm and looked at him with a pleading gaze. Said boy looked at his sister, but all he saw was the hurt Sabertooth had caused her. Ember watched as her brother's gaze hardened and turned cold.

"They should have thought of that before they messed with us."

Blaze yanked his arm away from her and stalked towards the door, not looking back at his sister's sad expression.

Storm looked between the two people who came to see him before their match started and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Neither sibling would look at the other and Blaze looked ready to explode. Ember stood there uncharacteristically quiet and kept her gaze on the floor. Several times Storm opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with them and several times he shut it without saying a word.

"I'm going to head out to the arena." Blaze said finally looking at his sister.

"Don't be late." and Blaze walked out of the room.

Storm and Ember sat there for a moment in silence before the girl finally spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

Storm smiled. Only Ember would ask about his health before talking about her own problems.

"I'm doing good. Wendy said I'll be able to participate tomorrow." He lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal hard abs and a long pink scar on his left side."

Ember tried not to notice anything other than the thin line that he got because of her.

"Wow. Wendy did a good job."

Storm nodded.

"Now what's up with you and Flame Head?"

Ember looked away and told Storm everything that happened the night before. Storm couldn't believe that Ember would want to do anything as reckless as what she was suggesting. It was obvious to everyone that Sabertooth has it in for them.

"See? You agree with him!" Ember said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?! I didn't-"

"You didn't have to say anything. It was all over your face!" Ember got out of her chair and walked to the door.

"I have to go. The match will be starting soon."

Storm got out of the bed and walked over to Ember and pulled her into his arms. The pink haired girl squeaked and looked at the boy who was hugging her.

"What do you think you are doing?! Wendy said not to get out of bed!"

Storm looked at her with his deep blue eyes making Ember turn the shade of Erza's hair.

"Screw what Wendy said. I'm letting you leave her angry with me."

"Why-"

Storm put his finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Ember, since the day we became friends I have always enjoyed having you around. But lately, I found that those feelings have changed. I need you near me, always."

Storm swallowed and Ember couldn't find any words to say, but that was okay cause Storm wasn't done.

"I love you, Ember Dragneel. I want you by my side, now and forever. If you think there is something more to all this, then I'm behind you 100%. I want you to be happy and if, by some chance, this all blows up in your face, I'll be there to help you wipe it off."

Ember looked at him like a fish out of water for a moment, then she smiled.

"I love you too, you stripping freak!"

Storm let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. She actually loved him back!

"You know you didn't have to go through all this pain just to confess." She giggled, which Storm couldn't believe. This was Ember he was talking about! He had never heard her giggle before. It was new and he kind of liked the sound. It was cute and, dare he say it?, girly.

He smiled.

"Well I had to make sure you felt sorry for me and, therefore, keep me from rejection."

Ember snorted, which was more like her and not girly at all.

"Right. Like a little thing such as a spear to the stomach will make me feel sorry for you. Keep dreaming, Ice Princess."

Now it was Storm's turn to snort.

"Way to ruin a moment, Flame Head. Looks like there is a bit of your father and brother in you after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ember angrily retorted, pushing on Storm's chest in order to give him the full glory of her glare.

"Take it as you want it." said Storm with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ember sighed and stretched on her tip toes to place a short kiss on the black haired teen's mouth. Storm was so shocked and stunned that he didn't fight as the girl led him to the bed.

"Now stay here and I'll come back after the match is finished, 'kay?" Ember gave him her brightest smile.

"Hey, Ember."

Said girl turned to look at the boy in the bed.

"I believe in you. I just wanted you to know that I always have."

Ember smiled again and nodded.

"Thanks Storm."

She left to got and fight the twins of Sabertooth feeling lighter and better than she did that morning. She was going to find out what their problem was whether they liked it or not.

Ready or not, she thought, here comes Ember.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So how was it? I know there wasn't much action, but in the next one there will be! Stay tuned for Tigers vs the Fairies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next installment of Fairy Tail- The Next Generation! Now I'm sad to say that the story is coming to a close and I have yet to receive any suggestions for a new story T-T. C'mon people! Help a girl out here! You can give me a suggestion about any of the anime on my profile page. So with that being said, on to the story!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The crowd roared in excitement for the match that everyone had been waiting to see. A question hung in the air as the people talked and asked.

Who is stronger? The Sabertooth Twins or the Fairy Tail Twins?

Everyone had their own opinions on the matter and bets were made, though no one could say for certain until the match was over.

Blaze looked out at the mob of people in the stands and shook his head. They reminded him of the Romans in the Coliseum, chanting for a fight that was sure to be a blood bath. His gaze wandered slowly to his sister, who had appeared next to him with a flushed face and a small smile.

He didn't even want to venture a guess as to what put those there, sensing it had something to do with a no good stripper.

He remembered their fight and looked away angrily. So what if there was a reason behind what those jerks did? Either way, they had made enemies of Fairy Tail. Ember had a soft heart and Blaze firmly believed that it would one day be the death of her.

He only hoped that she wouldn't throw the match because of it.

Ember noticed her brother's cold shoulder and sighed. How were they going to win if he ignored her? They were at their strongest when they worked together, but the vibes she was getting from the pink haired boy next to her said that that was the last thing he wanted to do. She needed to get him to see reason, whether he wanted to or not. They had to work together on this one.

"Blaze-"

"Don't throw the match over something as stupid as the enemy's feelings. We will win this thing, even if it means I have to push you out. Those bastards will pay for what they did."

Ember could only stare at her brother in horror and shock. Did he really think she would throw the match? After everything that they had been through together?

"Let's welcome to the arena the ones you have all been waiting for! The Twins of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!"

Blaze wouldn't look at her as he walked on to the field and Ember was forced to run to catch up to him, still numb from his statement. They met Spike and Lex in the middle and waited for the go ahead from the ref. Blaze glared at both boys with the intensity of a burning sun, while Ember looked them up and down with a calculating gaze. Spike and Lex had identical arrogant smirks on their faces. Spike would look over to the Guild stands unconsciously and Ember noticed his eyes brighten. She looked and tried to see if there was anyone there who wasn't the last couple of days and she found Sabertooth's Guild Master, Sting. It all seemed to come together in her head at one moment. Spike was looking for his father. Ember mulled this over in her mind only to be knocked off her feet by a kick to her chest. She was so lost in thought, Ember had not heard the ref say begin.

Spike had gone after her immediately, noticing her lack of concentration. He ran at the girl who seemed to be in her own little world and landed a solid kick to her chest. The blond teen wished he had a camera to take a picture of the pink haired girl's expression.

It was priceless.

Blaze and Lex were in the middle of their own battle when Blaze saw his sister go flying back. He growled, whether it was at Spike or his sister he did not know seeing as how the one he was fighting came at him again with fists of light.

Apparently Blaze had to take care of this joker before moving on to the next.

He grinned a murderous smile.

Blaze Dragneel had no problem complying.

Ember regained her footing and managed to dodge Spike's in coming White Dragon's Holy Breath. Her eyes narrowed as she stood there with her gaze locked on her target.

Yes, she wanted to know why they were doing this to them, but she wasn't about to take this laying down either. She would figure it out, but until then, Spike Eucliffe needed to be put in his place.

No one raised their hand to Ember Dragneel and got away unscathed.

She flew at the White Dragon Slayer with speed that he never thought possible.

"Fire Dragon: Talons!" Ember brought her foot up and landed a hit on the blond boy, sending him crashing in to the ground.

Blaze saw the intensity his sister was fighting with and gave a relieved sigh, glad that she wasn't allowing herself to be beaten out of pity.

Spike picked himself up off the ground and gave Ember a smirk.

"Guess you had some guts after all." he remarked rubbing his chin.

Ember merely glared at the boy, not saying anything.

"Well aren't you the chatter box. Let's finish this. White Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Ember took the brunt of the blow and it lifted her in to the air. She could feel her clothes disintegrating and for the life of her she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Damn him. She wasn't going to let him win this.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Spike didn't have time to react and was blown away.

She almost charred me!, he thought incredulously.

"Try to pay attention! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Spike again found himself flying through the air and he landed next to his twin, who wasn't fairing any better against the other fairy.

"Lex, I think it's time to bring out the big guns." Spike said standing up next to his twin.

"Agreed."

"White Drive."

Ember and Blaze stood side by side watching as the White Dragon Slayer's power increased by half.

"What are we going to do?" Ember asked, taking this moment to talk strategy with her brother.

Blaze gave a calculating gaze. Contrary to what he was like normally, Blaze was a genius when it came to wining battles that would otherwise be beyond their reach.

"Well we're both low on magical power. They increased their power. Looks like we have no choice, Em. Time for plan D."

Ember's eyes widened. Was he crazy?!

"Blaze! We haven't even fully controlled that yet! You heard Dad! If this doesn't go right it could kill us!"

Blaze gave his devil may care grin.

"What better time to test it out then right now?"

Blaze then turned his attention to the two boys in front of them, who were in fact, using Dragon Force.

He smirked.

While Blaze Dragneel may not know Dragon Force, he knew something that was on par with it in magical power.

"Enough chatting! Holy Nova!" Spike and Lex blasted at the Fire twins and laughed when they were completely encompassed by the light.

They were done for. No one has ever been able to come back from that attack.

"N-No w-way." Lex took an involuntary step back as the Fire Twins came into view still standing.

But they weren't the same.

Blaze had flames surrounding him and it cracked with lightening.

"T-two different elements?!"

Blaze grinned.

"That's right. Meet the Lightening Flame Dragon."

Spike couldn't help but turn his eyes towards the only girl in the arena and suddenly backed away when she flashed her razor like smile.

She was completely covered in metal scales and the fire surrounding her had a dark element to it.

"And I'm the Iron Flame Dragon."

Steel watched from the sidelines and couldn't help laughing as he saw what was going down in the ring. Ember had eaten his magic one day when they were battling a few months ago. They had both thought it was going to kill her, but then his magic fused with her own. When Blaze found out he wanted the same thing, but Steel's magic wouldn't fuse with his for some reason. Blaze had to be rushed to Porlyusca and was sick for days. That didn't stop him though. He went straight to Light Dreyer and, thanks to her huge crush on him, Blaze became the Lightening Flame Dragon.

Gajeel looked at his youngest son incredulously. Had he no pride?! Sharing his magic, HIS MAGIC, with that Flaming idiot's daughter?! Though if it had to happen then Gajeel would grudgingly admit that he was glad it was her and not any of the idiot's other brats. Natsu was about to detonate when he saw what his kids were doing. What part of 'Don't do that' did they not understand?! Natsu voiced this out loud and got laughter all around.

"What?!"

Lucy only smiled at him and Erza shook her head in an amused way.

" Like you're one to talk, Flame Brain. Who was it again that went on a S-class request when they were told not to?" Gray said.

Natsu huffed at his long time friend/rival.

"That was totally different. We weren't in any danger."

Everyone fell over at his stupidity.

"I don't know how you put up with it Luce." Gray said to his friend.

"Hey! Only I call her Luce! Back off you Creepy Stripper!"

"You wanna go Natsu?!"

Erza then stepped in between them and threw both men into a wall.

"Knock it off and pay attention to the match."

Spike and Lex were looking a bit uneasy now. Never in a million years had they thought that those two could achieve this.

"You had your fun. Now it's our turn. Lightening Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Spike and Lex jumped out of the way and in to the air.

"Pathetic. Did you really think that you could get away from us that easily?"

They hadn't noticed Ember jumping into the air behind them.

"Iron Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Both boys went crashing down, causing a crater to form.

Spike slowly got to his feet, followed by Lex.

"We-we can't lose. Not to you. Not in front of our father."

Ember pinned Blaze with an I-told-you-so look. Blaze twitched uncontrollably.

He hated it when she gloated.

"You're gonna have to deal with it." He told them, getting into a stance.

"Yeah, cause Fairy Tail is number one." Ember finished mimicking her brother's stance.

"Lightening Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Karma Demon: Iron Flame Dragon Spiral!"

In the end, Sabertooth never really had a chance. The power of Fairy Tail is just too great to be beaten.

Ember and Blaze stood over their fallen opponents looking drained. Those attacks cost them a ton of power.

Ember glanced at the White Dragon Slayers, who had started to get up.

"You two need to know your place."

Spike growled and Lex had murder in his eyes.

Spike and Lex found out the hard way what it means to be an enemy of Fairy Tail and they weren't going to let it go.

Tomorrow was a new day, a new fight, and the last day of the GMG.

They'd get their revenge one way or another.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So? How was that for an epic battle? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I'm here with chapter 13 of The New Generation! I have a new story coming out that I am co-authoring with QueenXCaramel. So far it looks like it's going to be one hell of a story. It's a GajeelxLevy fanfiction and it doesn't have a title yet, but I'll keep you posted! Now on with the show!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a cloudy night in the city of Crocus. Everyone was in bed resting up for the last day of the Grand Magic Games. It was going to be a show down between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, since they were the leading contenders. Each Guilds team was going to fight a battle royal of five on five and that had everyone excited.

Everyone but a certain someone who managed to sneak out of her room in the middle of the night.

Ember found herself wandering the streets at midnight to try to make sense of the thoughts in her head. She just couldn't figure out why Spike and Lex wanted to crush them so badly. It had to do with their father, of that she was certain.

But what could they gain by defeating Fairy Tail, besides the obvious?

She let out a sigh of frustration. This was going nowhere fast and she could do anything without more information.

"So are you going to tell me why you snuck out of your room?"

Ember barely turned her head to acknowledge a now healed Storm as he walked out from the shadows. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she was being followed.

 _Well at least he has his clothes on this time,_ she thought with a sigh of relief remembering the last time he had followed her at night.

Ember winced.

Storm still wasn't allowed back in that town for being "Publically Indecent".

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

Storm gave a rueful shake of his dark head.

"I just know you. You always go for a walk when you need to figure things out."

"You know, I could make so many jokes right now about you being a stalker."

Storm grimaced and shot Ember a look. He wasn't a stalker( like his mother), he just knew her little quirks and habits.

"Don't even go there Flame Princess." He said as he was in the process of removing his white V-neck t-shirt.

Ember's face heated up and it had nothing to do with her abnormal body temperature.

"D-don't start stripping!" She yelled hitting the boy over the head with her fist. Storm felt tick marks forming on his head.

"You didn't have to hit me you know!"

"Yes I did! You wouldn't have stopped otherwise!"

Storm pulled his shirt back down and saw the face of his companion.

He smiled mischievously.

It wasn't everyday that you saw Ember Dragneel this flustered.

" Well, you make it so hot-"

"What are you Fairies doing out by yourselves at night?"

The teens looked down the street to see Spike and Lex coming towards them. Ember could tell that they weren't sleeping well either and despite the fact that they had hurt her, she was worried.

"Are you two okay?"

Spike sneered at the pink haired girl's worried expression. Why did she even bother?

"That's none of your business so quit asking." Lex growled.

Storm was angry. How dare they talk to her like that?!

"Hey she was only asking a question! There was no need to be so rude about it!"

Spike leveled a glare at the dark haired boy as he unconsciously placed himself between them and the girl.

"It's none of your business. so just leave it at that."

Ember couldn't stand it anymore.

"Like hell it's not our business! You are the ones who came after us, remember? You made it our business."

She stepped away from Storm, who made a noise of protest, and stood toe to toe with Spike.

"All I want to know is why you are targeting us."

Spike felt himself drown in her chocolate colored eyes. They were so sincere that he found himself talking before he knew it.

" Our father is always so busy, that he never has time for us. If we succeed where he failed he'd have to pay more attention to us."

Spike stood there stunned as he watched Ember's eyes fill with pity.

That made him come to his senses.

If there was on thing that Spike Eucliffe hated more than anything, it was pity.

"Like I said, stay out of it. Or else you are going to be in more pain than ever." Spike turned to walk away, but Ember's hand shot out, holding him in place.

"This is the wrong way to go about doing this, Spike. Your father is proud of you, that I am sure of. Whether you win or lose tomorrow won't matter to him one bit as long as you did your best."

Ember felt her heart break for the two mages in front of her.

"Being a Guild Master if tough. It requires a lot of the Master's time and energy. Have you ever tried telling him that you wanted to spend more time with him?"

Spike felt like he was about ready to explode.

"What do you know?! Huh? Have you ever been through this?! No you haven't! You are just some kind of princess living a happy life with your perfect family!"

Ember took a step back as Spike yelled at her. Yelling wasn't going to get through to him.

"I know because my father would never be proud of me if I won because I was ruthless and played dirty." She whispered instead.

Spike stopped and he and Lex looked at one another doubtfully.

Lex shook his head.

"You Fairies better watch you backs tomorrow."

They turned and walked away with Ember and Storm watching their retreating backs, both wondering the same thing.

 _What am I going to do now?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **What's going to happen in the last battle? Who will win? Find out next time! read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! This is the last installment of the story! Thanks to those who had stuck with me through to the very end. I appreciate all your reviews and hope that you will enjoy my next fanfic about Levy and Gajeel that I am Co writing with QueenXCaramel. It will be titled The Courageous Heart. Now on with the Grand Finale!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody was so psyched up for the last day of the GMG. Today the winner and Strongest Guild in all of Fiore would be determined. The only disappointment was that it was always down to the same two Guilds every year. It was a battle between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, everyone knew that, but it was still cool to watch the outcome.

This year instead of involving all the Guilds in the Games, the only Guilds participating in the last match would be the two with the highest amount of points. The Teams would then compete in a five on five battle to determine the winner.

So, as it is every year, the two competing were Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Each team was the pride of their Guild and not willing to back down from the fight. Team Blaze walked to the center of the arena to meet Team Sabertooth. The line is as follows from left to right:

Jaxon Fernandez stood toe to toe with Venus, giving her his best Erza Glare. Which was very close to his mother's causing said woman to beam with pride from the stands. Jellal sweat dropped at his son's look, wondering not for the first time, why he decided to procreate with a madwoman and Enoia tossed her blue hair while watching her little brother with a critical eye so she could point out things he needed to improve on in the future.

Steel Redfox stood in front of Ronan Cheney with a very Gajeel-ish smirk covering his face that promised pain for his opponent. Gajeel smirked, his youngest son rarely showed any characteristics that he had inherited from his father, so yeah, Gajeel was enjoying this moment. Levy shook her head at the look on her son's face. It was kind of weird seeing that look on a face that looked so much like hers, but it made her proud none the less. Rex was yelling at his brother not to screw up and to make sure to 'accidentally' knock Blaze in the dirt. Lexia watched with anticipation of the approaching fight. She may not be the strongest mage around, but she sure did love a good fight almost as much as she loved starting them.

Blaze Dragneel was in the middle of the line having a stare down with Lex. Natsu could see the fire burning in his son's eyes and gave his infamous grin. There was no way Blaze was going to lose. Igneel watched his little brother while trying to come up with what he would do next in this fight. They trained together when they had noting better to do, so the only person who knew how Blaze's mind worked better than Igneel was Ember. Scorch hopped up and down in place, getting excited about the fight that was going to happen. He thought his big brother was one of the strongest mages he knew and even though he was a Celestial Spirit Mage like his mother and two sisters, he couldn't help but love watching Blaze's Fire magic.

Ember Dragneel stood to Blaze's right with Spike glaring at her like she had pushed his grandma down the stairs. She really didn't want to hurt him, but his actions had tied her hands. If it was a fight he wanted then a fight he will have. Lucy watched her daughter as she fought her inner battle and smiled. Although Ember could be dangerous if the occasion called for it, her daughter was a kind and gentle person at her core. Layla could tell what her little sister was thinking and felt sympathetic. Ember always had a tough time dealing with idiots like Spike. Celeste looked down on her favorite sister with hero worship evident in her onyx eyes. If anyone could defeat the Sabertooth team, it was Ember.

Storm Fullbuster ended the line standing across from Eleanor, who had a bland look on her face as if she were bored. Gray knew how hard that girl's magic would be to face. He himself had almost been destroyed by it and as such, he taught Storm the best and most effective way to beat her. Gray was very confident that his son was going to win his part of the battle. Juvia looked worriedly at her only son. She knew he could handle this and that he was strong, but every mother worries when her son goes to battle and was just released from the hospital the day before, right? Sky glanced sideways at her emotionally distraught mother and shook her head. She was worried about Storm's health too, but she also knew that they had to trust and believe in him as well.

The ref signaled to the teams that they could begin the match and all hell broke loose.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Blaze yelled as he ran at Lex full speed.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Lex was knock to the ground by the sheer power and speed behind the attack. he cursed himself as he stood up and wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand. He grinned at Blaze evilly.

Vengeance would be his.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Jaxon stood in front of Venus, waiting for the girl to make her move. He knew that she used Spatial Magic and so he kept a good eye on his surroundings as well.

Venus smirked.

"Do you really think that you can win against me?" A strange multi colored light encased her hands as she brought them up to point at Jaxon.

He sensed more than saw the bubble of magic behind him and jumped away from it before it exploded. Jaxon was fast, but apparently Venus could tell which way he would jump because as Jaxon was in the air another bubble appeared next to him and blew him into a wall. Jaxon slowly got to his feet (getting blown into a wall hurt like hell) and took a moment to gather his thought. He didn't have the armor his mother had when she defeated Minerva. He also didn't have his second origin unlocked either.

So what was he going to do?

Steel smiled like a psycho at Ronan. Oh he was waiting for this moment for a while now.

"Iron Dragon: Roar!"

Ronan threw himself to the side and barely managed to avoid the attack. Steel took the opportunity to follow up with a kick to the other boy's face. Ronan went flying into Venus, making them both crash to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" Venus was furious. Her mother was up in the stands watching and this fool made her look ridiculous.

Ronan gave the black haired girl one of his 'Back-off-or-I'll-hurt-you' glares.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

As the two bickered back and forth, Steel and Jaxon shared a look and grinned.

"Iron Dragon Sword!"

"Heaven's Wheel!"

Both attacks hit their targets head on sending them into a tangled heap on the ground.

This might be easier than they thought.

Ember and Storm stood back to back breathing heavily. Eleanor had proven herself to be a formidable foe within the first 10 minutes. He couldn't get close enough to end the fight quickly, which was turning out to be a pain in the neck. Ember tried hard to make herself hurt Spike, but her heart rebelled against the idea. She stuck to hand to hand, but it was wearing her down fast. Spike seemed to notice her hesitation and got angry.

"Why won't you fight me seriously?!"

Ember smiled at him.

"Beating you into the ground will only give you even more of a reason to hate us. I don't want that to happen and I want us to be friends."

Storm threw her a 'are-you-insane' look but was forced to turn his attention back to Eleanor's relentless attacks with her Memory Make Magic.

Spike let out a crazed laugh.

"That's what's wrong with your Guild. You people are pathetic and weak. You don't have the heart to make it as the strongest Guild in Fiore! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Ember felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on her. Did he just say what she thought he did? Spike just insulted Fairy Tail? Her family? Her home? The place and people that mean more to her than life itself?

"And you." Spike said with contempt.

"You are the worst of them all. A pathetic little girl who is too weak to do anything on her own. Someone always needs to be there to protect you because of you're soft heart. One of these days that softness will be the death of you and I'll be there to dance on your grave and say I was right."

Ember saw red as she launched herself at the blonde boy, effectively tackling him to the ground. She brought her fist up, covered in blisteringly hot flames, and punched Spike in the face repeatedly.

Blaze looked at the rage animal that was once his sister and tried to match her with the smiling girl in his mind. It just didn't fit. What he was looking at now was a girl different from his sister. More crazy and ruthless. This person...was not his sister. No she was a monster. Blaze was angry about what he heard, but Ember...it was like she was a completely different person.

Suddenly Ember stopped. Her eyes glazed over and she stood up, backing away from Spike. Said boy smirked and through a grateful smile at Eleanor. Storm saw the look and the way Ember had suddenly stopped her rampage with a sinking feeling.

Something was not right.

Team Sabertooth shared a victorious smile.

This fight was over.

Venus, Lex, Ronan, and Eleanor abandoned their respective battles to stand next to Spike. Blaze looked at his sister, who had yet to move a finger. She was still standing in front of Spike and had her back facing team Fairy Tail.

"Em! Get moving or get out!" He yelled. What was she thinking? She was going to get herself hurt if she kept standing there doing nothing. To make things worse, Ember didn't move or give any indication that she heard him at all. She just stood there like a statue, unmoving and silent.

"She can't hear you, you know." Spike said with arrogance written in every feature of his handsome, but bloody and bruised face.

The rest of Team Fairy Tail gathered next to Blaze. Steel and Storm both looked at a loss for words and Jaxon was growing increasingly agitated.

"What do you mean by that?! What did you do to Ember?!" Jaxon yelled. As the leader of this team he felt responsible for all its members and took it as a personal offense towards himself if even one was hurt.

"She has completely lost her will to fight. WE control her now, thanks to the Mind Control Magic that Eleanor learned in secret." Venus simpered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah! We picked out the only one in your group who you would hesitate to hurt. We noticed that the only girl in your group was also the one who you guys treasured the most." Lex cackled at the other boys' expressions of shock and horror.

"But...Mind Control Magic is illegal!" Jaxon yelled in disbelief.

"Not technically. There is no written law against it, but no one uses it for moral reasons. Some consider it unethical." Eleanor stated as if she were simply talking about the weather.

"That's absolutely sick! What right do you have to take away someone's free will?!" Blaze was beyond angry. How dare they use his sister like that?! He ran at the Sabertooth team in a blind rage. He was going to make them pay...

Suddenly Ember jumped in front of the people that he was after. Her brown eyes had this glazed over glassy look to them and her face was blank, devoid of all emotion. Blaze suddenly stopped his flaming fist that was just inches from striking his sister in the face.

Ronan smirked.

"If you want to harm us, then you will have to harm your dear sister first. She's like our human shield."

Venus looked bored.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting. Eleanor?"

Said blonde girl smiled evilly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She pointed her right hand at Ember and The pink haired girl's eyes turned dark purple as she swung a burning fist into her brother's gut. Blaze doubled over in pain, not quite understanding what had happened. Ember took this moment to kick him into the nearest wall, where he laid in the rubble unmoving.

Storm looked at the love of his life with confusion and disbelief. The Ember he knew would never have done that to her own brother.

"Ember! Stop! Look what you did to Blaze! Why can't you snap out of it?!"

Eleanor grimaced in annoyance.

"You are really getting on my last nerve, Ice Boy. Ember! Incinerate him now!"

Ember threw herself at Strom with her entire body on fire and it was all the raven haired teen could do to dodge her onslaught advances.

In her head, Ember was screaming at herself to stop. She could see everything that she was doing and no matter how hard she screamed and pleaded, her body wouldn't obey her. She saw when Blaze hit the wall and didn't get back up. She heard Storm pleading with her to stop, but she couldn't make herself stop.

For the first time since Ember Dragneel had learned magic, She was utterly and completely helpless.

Condescending laughter filled her head.

 **Have you finally figured out that I have complete control over you?**

Ember growled.

Eleanor was going to pay.

 **Why don't you just sit back and watch as you take out your friends one by one for us?**

She saw Storm fall to the ground, burned and exhausted. His breathing was labored and it seemed to be difficult for him to draw in each mouth full of air. Ember was forced to watch her hand move in to deliver the final blow. To her relief, her fist connected with metal as Steel knocked her away from her sort of boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing Steel?! You're going to hurt her!" Storm yelled at the blue haired boy in front of him.

"As regrettable as this is, we can not just sit back and let them use her against us. We have no choice but to take Ember out." Jaxon said coming to stand along side Steel.

'Finally someone is making sense' Ember thought.

"But we can't-"

"Do you think we want to do this Storm?!" Jaxon yelled at his friend. For the first time in that moment Strom could see how much this upset the otherwise closed off mage. Steel merely looked sick to his stomach at the thought of hurting one of his friends.

"Do you mean you guys plan on hurting her?! Oh this is just too great!" Lex said while laughing.

"You Fairy Tail mages are ruthless!"

Venus laughed.

"They don't have the guts to hurt her."

In answer to that statement, Jaxon Requiped into his Flame Emperor Armor and Steel activated his Iron Dragon Scales. They knew from experience that Ember's fire was a force to be reckoned with even when she was holding back, which she did often when fighting her friends. Since she was not in control of her magic, Team Fairy Tail had to be careful.

Jaxon quickly took inventory of his friends conditions.

Ember, obviously, was out of commission. Blaze was still unconscious on the ground on the other side of the field and Storm looked like one strong breeze would knock him over. So that only left him and Steel. Steel, who was a smart strategist like his mother, had told him that Sabertooth wouldn't interfere unless it looked like Ember was going to lose. They would rather have their sick fun, watching fairies attack each other. Jaxon's plan was generated in a way that gave Ember a chance to try and break free of the spell on her own, but if she couldn't then the boys would have no choice but to take her out. So for now they were on defense.

"C'mon Ember! Fight!" Jaxon yelled as he dodged yet another one of the pink haired girl's Fire Dragon Roars.

'What the hell does he think I'm doing?! Vacationing?!' Ember growled.

He was right though. She had to fight harder. She was the only one who could save her friends, no one else but her.

Spike shook his head.

"This is getting boring."

Eleanor nodded at her team leader in understanding.

"Ember! Finish them!"

Despite her screaming, Ember's body moved like the puppet it was. Steel knew that his magic was at it's limits and that he could not defend himself. Jaxon fell to his knees in exhaustion. He now knew what their enemies felt after fighting the pink haired girl. Both teens closed their eyes, waiting for the attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Jaxon cringed.

They had Failed, HE had failed.

His team had lost and they had let Fairy Tail down. Jaxon jerked his head up when he noticed the absence of pain and heard a grunt from in front of him. Steel too looked up to see Storm standing in front of him and Blaze standing in front of Jaxon. Both boys had ember's arms locked in one of theirs.

Jaxon and Steel sighed in relief.

Blaze glared murderously at the Sabertooth team over his sister's shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Using my sister like she's some sort of slave. YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"This is getting us no where. Let's go!" Spike yelled as he ran at Team Fairy Tail all lit up like a Christmas light.

Lex gave a crazed laugh and followed his brother with Venus and Ronan hot on his trail. Eleanor sighed in annoyance.

"He's always ruining my fun." She huffed as she released the magic on Ember. The girl's body went limp in her two teammates arms and they were forced to drop her due to the sudden attack from Sabertooth.

Ronan aimed a punch at Steel, but he was thrown back by Blaze's Fire Dragon Roar.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends!" He yelled as he blocked both Spike and Lex's kicks.

"Now's not the time for gloating, Flame Head!" Storm yelled, putting up an Ice Shield against Venus's Spatial Magic.

"Do you want a piece of this too Stripper?!" The pink haired teen yelled at his rival while shoving Eleanor into the ground.

"Bring it on!"

"That's enough! Quit acting like idiots for once!" Steel grunted, fending off Ronan's blows.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, METAL FACE!" they both yelled glaring at the blue haired boy.

"COME OVER HERE AND I WILL!"

""FOCUS!" Jaxon really got annoyed with his nakama at times. Honestly, couldn't they go a day without fighting each other? Was that too much to ask?

"AYE SIR!" was accompanied by three terrified faces.

"Heh. We already made the girl our first victim, do you fools really want to follow?" Eleanor asked spitefully.

" **Victim?"**

Blaze froze along with everyone else as the low voice spoke with venom. He turned his head to see Ember stumble to her feet, her magic spiraling around her like a cloud.

" **Who did you call a victim?** " She raised her eyes to stare holes into the girl who spoke.

Eleanor couldn't speak. The girl's magic power seemed to be choking her.

" **Iron Flame Dragon.** " Ember's skin turned to the iron scales and fire surrounded her being.

She glanced at her teammates.

"No more fooling around. It's time to get serious."

Blaze smirked.

"If you insist. **Lightening Flame Dragon."**

His flame cracked with electricity.

Storm grinned, the air around him dropping in temperature.

"As if we weren't serious to begin with."

Steel had his Gajeel showing, His body covered in iron scales and a sociopathic grin on his face.

"Let's ground them to dust."

Jaxon stared seriously ahead of him with his Purgatory Armor.

"Let's just hurry up and end this."

Ronan growled and launched himself at Steel.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

Steel didn't have the energy to dodge the attack effectively, so he did the only thing that made sense.

He swallowed the attack.

His first thought was damn did it hurt. He felt cold all over like darkness was settling inside his soul. He knew from the way Ember and Blaze had screamed that this process had to hurt, but he wasn't prepared for the wave of pain that hit him in the chest.

If Blaze can do it, then so can I, he thought with a grunt and endured the pain as his magic intertwined with the shadows.

"Wha- It's not possible!" Ronan gasped in disbelief. He watched as the blue haired boy turned into something his father had once told him about.

" **Shadow Iron Dragon.** "

Gajeel threw his fist in the air.

"That's how you do it , Runt! Beat the snot outta him! Show him the power of the Mighty Shadow Iron Dragon!"

Of all his children, Steel had been the only one to successfully combine the two elements. Which was a surprise to Gajeel, who thought that the kid was nothing like him.

Steel was more like his father than he thought.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"

The attack hit Ronan in full force and he was out.

"One down, Four to go."

Storm was having a tough time with Eleanor. Her Memory Make was proving to be difficult to beat. If only he could remember his father's advise on how to beat her!

"You should realize by now that I am superior to you. There is no point in struggling." Eleanor said to the boy who's eyes were currently shut in frustration.

The Ice Mage's eyes opened in realization.

"Ice Make: Unlimited!"

His Maker Magic was so fast that the blonde girl couldn't keep up with him.

Her felt her eyes spin and then she got dizzy.

"ICE BRINGER!" Storm yelled as he attacked the girl. She was frozen in ice and therefore defeated.

Jaxon dodged Venus's attacks with difficulty.

How was he going to get close to her?

"Requip!"

Venus suddenly felt her front get sliced open as Jaxon appeared in front of her in his super speed armor.

"H-how?" She whispered as she fell to the ground.

Blaze attacked Lex relentlessly making the other boy take the defensive.

"This is what you pricks get for hurting my family!" Blaze yelled with a punch to the blonde's face, sending him flying.

"Lightening Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lex was blown away into the wall.

"W-w-we we-were s-so close." was what was heard from the Light Dragon Slayer before he passed out.

Spike looked around to see all his team being taken down by Fairy Tail.

"NO. This can't be happening!" He yelled.

"It's over for you Spike. Accept it."

Said boy turned his head to glare at the she devil in front of him.

"No! My dad is watching! I can't fail!" He lunged at Ember with his fists raised.

The pink haired girl dodged each attack with ease.

"He's your father Spike. He will be proud of you even if you fail this year!"

She knocked Spike back with an elbow to the face. Spike was on his hands and knees when he looked up to see the most terrifying sight.

Ember's teammates came to stand by her side. Blaze and Storm flanked her on either side while Jaxon and Steel were on the ends.

Spike thought that they were truly terrifying in that moment.

He knew that if it was all of them against him, there was no way he was going to win.

"I-I give up." He said.

The crowd went wild as Fairy Tail was once again named Strongest Guild in Fiore. Spike cried.

He had lost and he let down his Guild and his friends.

Spike felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find his father standing behind him with his mother.

"I'm sorry Dad. I failed." Spike lowered his head in shame.

Sting hugged his son, much to Spike's surprise.

"Son, I don't care if you lost. You did your best out there and I couldn't be prouder. We came in second and you fought hard."

Spike felt tears fall down his cheeks as he hugged his father back.

Over his shoulder, Ember smiled and Spike smiled back.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, he thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WOW! That took forever! Well tell me what you think and sorry it took so long to update!**


End file.
